Ángeles Guardianes
by EL MUNDO DE SHEILA
Summary: Una saga basada en las tortugas ninja 2012 con muchas emociones ,acción, comedia, romance, drama, tragedia, ZOMBIES y muchos escenarios y lugares que recorrerán las tortugas y sus nuevas amigas
1. El inicio de nuestras aventuras

**NOTA DEL AUTOR :PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO DECIRLES ¡HOLIS! Y SEGUNDO QUIERO QUE SEPAM QUE MIS NOTAS DE AUTOR LAS ESCRIBIRÉ CON MAYÚSCULAS Y LO QUE HAGAN LOS PERSONAGES DE MIS FICS , LO PONDRE ENTRE PARÉNTESIS ( ) LOS DIÁLOGOS SERÁN CON MAYÚSCULAS Y MINÚSCULAS Y LO QUE PIENSEN LOS PERSONAJES SERA ASY** _HOLA_ **ENTONCES Y SIN MAS PREANGULO QUE EMPIEZEN LOS FICS**

EN LA HERMOSA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK , EN EL HOGAR DE HAMATO Y SUS 4 HIJOS

**LEONADO ERA UN NIÑO DE 4 AÑOS CON OJOS AZULES INTENSO COMO EL MAR , DE PIEL BLANCA Y PELO NEGRO AZULADO **

**RAFAEL ERA UN NIÑO DE 4 AÑOS CON OJOS VERDE TÓXICO , PIEL BRONCEADA Y PELO ROJIZO **

**DONATELLO ERA UN NIÑO DE 4 AÑOS CON OJOS COLOR CHOCOLATE , PIEL MENOS BRONCEADA QUE LA DE RAFAEL Y CABELLO CORTO CASTAÑO CLARO**

**MIGUEL ÁNGEL ERA UN NIÑO DE 4 AÑOS CON OJOS AZUL CELESTE , PIEL ALGO BLANCA Y PELO CASTAÑO CLARO**

MIENTRAS EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO LOS CHICOS ESTABAN APUNTÓ DE RECIBIR UNA NOTICIA QUE LES CAMBIARÍA LA VIDA 

Sensei:Hijos míos , tengo algo importante que decirles (el sensei con voz firme y algo nerviosa) los entrenare día y noche si es necesario㈆4㈺6

Leo:Pero sensei somos muy buenos y además por que quiere que entrenemos tanto?

Sensei: Hay algo mas (suspiro) quiero que protejan alas hijas de Oroku Saki

Todos:Destructor!?

Sensei:Si cuando cumplan 14 años las conoceran y cuando tengan 15 años empezará su misión hasta entonces no les diré nada mas...!

MIENTRAS DEL EL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO EN LA BELLA CIUDAD DE JAPÓN , EN LA MANSIÓN SAKI 

Oroku:Donde están mis hijas(le pregunta a uno de los sirvientes)

Sirviente: No lo se señor , gusta que mande a buscarlas?

Oroku:Claro llamalas

Sirviente:Enseguida(dijo corriendo por el pasillo)

Oroku:(se sentaba en la sala a esperar a sus 4 hija karai, Abril,,Sofia y Juliana todas de 4 años de edad)

Karai: Hola padre nos buscabas? (dijo entrando a la sala con sus hermanas)

Abril: Hola papi

Oroku: Hola hijas supongo que no saben para que las e llamado (dijo a siendo les una seña para que tomarán asiento , sus hijas obedecieron inmediatamente la seña)

Sofia:Bueno..no sabemos...que es?

Oroku: Me iré por unos días , en un viaje de negocios

Juli:Otro!

Oroku: Bueno...si

Karai: Por cuantos días?!

Oroku: Una semana

Todas:Una semana (fingiendo tristeza)

Oroku: Si mi vuelo sale hoy , pero se quedaram con su nana

Todas: Si (aun fingiendo tristeza)

Chofer: Señor , baños a llegar tarde (dijo entrando en la sala)

Oroku: Adiós niñas las veo en una semana (dijo agarrado sus maletas y dándoles un beso en la frente)

Todas: Si

(Cuando Oroku se fue de la sala las niñas empezaron a dar saltos de alegría en los muebles)

Juli:Que tal lo hizimos nana (dijo dirigiéndose a una señora que entraba en la sala y lo había visto todo)

Nana: Bueno no se ganaran el premio de los kids choice awarts pero si unos cupcakes ( dijo mostrando una bandeja llena de cupcakes)

(Las niñas tomaron los cupcakes y se sentaron a ver una película con nana)

**BUENO ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO , DESPUÉS SUBIRE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO (NO ME TARDO MUCHO) ㈳2㈳9**


	2. Paso el tiempo?

**PVO DE Karai**

_Estoy en un jet privado con mis hermanas , padre , nana y mascota aunque mas que mascota Naga es mi mejor amiga , en finnnn nos dirigimos a la ciudad de Nueva York por algunos negocios de nuestro padre , nos hospedaremos en uno de los penhome mas lujosos de la ciudad ya que mi padre lo compro solo para nosotros , que locura 6 personas viviendo en un enorme penhome con piscina , un cine , un pequeño bar , muchas habitaciones , dos cocinas gigantes un spa etc. Es algo exagerado no lo creen㈵0_**  
><strong>

**FIN DEL PVO**_  
><em>

**PVO DE ABRIL**

_Que burrida estoy no hay nada que hacer mas que esperar a que el jet aterrize y después esperar de nuevo a que nuestras vidas cambien , digamos que nuestro padre no es el típico papá cariñoso que se la pasa dándole besos a sus hijas mas bien es ese tipo de padre sobre protector que no entiende a sus hijas , y realmente entendernos es algo imposible ya que las cuatro somos mundos diferentes, aunque tenemos la misma edad , 10 años , aunque no todas somos hermanas ¿?_

**FIN DEL PVO**

**PVO DE SOFIA**

_Sigo sin entender como mis hermanas y yo vinimos a acabar en Nueva York! , no es que no me guste la ciudad pero yo estaba muy bien en Japón ,y no piensen que soy caprichosa mi hermana karai también siente lo mismo , ja pero aun así esta feliz con ese estúpido hámster que siempre lleva a todas partes, bueno por otro lado no veo lo bueno de este viaje lo único que pido es que sea algo bueno para mi y mis hermanas , ya saben algo como nuevos amigos y todas esas cursilerías de las que siempre habla Abril㈶2_

**FIN DEL PVO**

**PVO DE JULIANA **

_Que emoción! , es lo único que recorre mi cabeza mientras esperó que lleguemos a Nueva York , se imaginan los parques , los edificio , los centros turísticos , los restaurantes LA COMIDA ,hay ya quiero llegar , bueno aunque no todas comparten mi entusiasmo por el cambio de ciudad ,mis hermanas*no todas* no están muy conformes con el viaje , pero ni que hacerle porque de nada serviría ponerse a discutir con nuestro padre a cerca de todo esto ya que no les iría nada bien , digamos que mi padre es algo "especial" ㈴7_

**FIN DEL PVO**

Copiloto: familia Saki preparence para el aterrizaje (dijo desde la cabina)

Julie: llegamos , llegamos!㈳2㈳3㈴2 ㈳8㈳6(dijo saltando en su asiento)

Karai: si..., llegamos㈵3㈴9㈴8(dijo fingiendo emoción)

Sofi: ya era hora...㈵0㈵0㈵0

Abril: vamos que tan malo... puede ser? ㈴2

Oroku: niñas agarren sus cosas , sientence y pongan se el sinturon

(Las niñas hicieron lo que ordenó su padre , Karai tomo a Naga y la metió en su esfera para hámsteres , Abril agarró a Juli del brazo con fuerza , Sofia sólo se sentó y sé abrocho el cinturón)

**N/A:NAGA ES UN HÁMSTER , TAMBIÉN ES LA GUARDIANA DE KARAI *NO DESESPEREN LUEGO SABRAN DE LO QUE HABLO* , EN FIN PARA QUE TENGAN UNA IDEA DE COMO ES EL PERSONAJE SE LOS DESCRIBIRE NAGA ES UNA HÁMSTER BLANCA CON NEGRO PUEDE COMBERTIRCE EN CUALQUIER COSA SI YA SE SUENA ALGO LOCO , BUENO PUEDE COMBERTIRCE EN ARMAS , OBJETOS, ANIMALES Y CLARO PARA AGREGARLE OTRO TOQUE LOCA...NAGA PUEDE HABLAR PERO TODO ESTO SOLÓ LO SABE KARAI Y LO MANTIENE EN SECRETO , Y BUENO LE DARÍA OTROS TOQUES LOCOS PERO NO QUIERO ACABAR EN EL MANICOMIO...AHHHHH PERO NO SE DESCONFÍEN PRONTO ABRA MÁS LOCURAS㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0**

MIENTRAS EL JET ATERRIZABA**  
><strong>

Copiloto : Sr. Hemos llegamos (dijo entrando en donde se encontraban los pasajeros)

Oroku : niñas salga... Con cuidado㈴8

(Las niñas salieron del jet con un remolino de emociones)

Karai: wuaaaaaaa ㈷8㈷8㈷8㈷8㈷8

Sofía: ES hermosoooo!

Abril: (solo se quedó boquiabierta ㈷8)

Julie: y ustedes dos que no querían venir (dijo viendo a karai y Sofia)

Oroku: que opinan?...

Karai: es muy hermoso , como Japón㈸6

Sofi: siiii

Oroku: esperen a ver nuestra nueva casa (dijo mientras llegaba el Chófer con una camioneta de lujo , se bajo y les abrió la puerta a sus amos , las niñas , nana y padre subieron para dirigirse a su nuevo hogar)

EN SU NUEVA CASAㇽ0

Oroku: ésta es nuestra nueva casa, les gusta?

Todas: si㈴2

Oroku : niñas empiecen a desempacar , yo me tengo que ir a las nuevas oficinas Saki (dijo tomando un maletín

Julie : pero acabamos de llegar...㈷8

Oroku : lo se pero se quedaran con nana

Julie : ok...(dijo con un leve suspiro)

Oroku : nana ayudalas a desempacar

Nana: si Sr... , niñas vamos ballan a elegir una habitación

Desalentadas: si nana

Sofi : yo elijo primero

Abril : ni en tus sueños (dijo corriendo a las habitaciones)

Julie : eyyy esperame (dijo corriendo tras su hermana)

Karai : vámonos antes de que nos ganen las habitaciones (dijo agarrado a su hermana de la mano y a siendo la correr )

Oroku:que rápido crecen

Nana : si...lástima que no este aquí para verlo

Oroku : (ese comentario lo hizo enfadar así que mejor se retiró)

Nana : (se fue con las niñas para ayudarlas a desempaca)

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE KARAI

Karai : odio admitirlo pero es increíble esta casa,no lo crees Naga?

Naga : sí en especial la cocina (dijo comiendo un pedacito de galleta)

Karai: Naga robaste Primera Galleta?

Naga: aaaaa si㈴7

Karai: Y Si Te cachan ㈸5


	3. Los chicos

CUATRO CHICOS DE CATORCE AÑOS SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA SALA DE SU CASA 

Leo: Raph ya deja a mikey en paz , parecen niños (dijo leo muy molesto mientras rafa perseguía a mikey por toda la sala)

Rahp: Vete a tu ver programa , estúpido! , estúpido!

Splinter: ya vasta! todos ustedes se comportan como unos niños (dijo entrando a la sala y asiendo que sus hijos bajaran la mirada)

Leo: lo siento sensei , no volverá a pasar

Mikey: si , lo que dijo leo sensei

Rahp: si lo que dijo bobonardo

Splinter: ¿Donde esta Donatello? (pregunto al no ver a uno de sus hijos)

Donnie: estaba haciendo tarea hasta que todo este ruido me interrumpió (dijo molesto , entrando a la sala con un libro en la mano)

Mikey: tarea?

Donnie: si...recuerdas que mañana sera nuestro primer día en la escuela y unos compañeros nos pasaron algunos ejercicios , para ponernos al corriente

Mikey: NO! , Pasamelos Donnie

Leo: si...y de paso a mi , es que no los hice

Donnie: pues ya que (dijo resignándose), ¿ tu no vas a querer que te los pase Rahp?

Rahp: si tu insistes (arrebatando el libro)

Mikey: Sí, gracias Donnie

Donnie: ya que

Leo: ay! Mañana a la escuela , no tengo ganas de ir

Splinter: no se trata de que tengas ganas leonardo , los inscribí en Hoollywood Arts por una razón y es estudiar y espero que la valoren , ...ustedes ya saben porque lo hago

Donnie: sigo sin entender porque quiere que vigilemos a las hijas de su mayor enemigo?!

Raph: si sensei es algo...bueno ES descabellado

Splinter: con su corta edad ...no creó que lo logren comprender...son muy jóvenes e inexpertos

Leo: si nos lo explica , tal vez lo comprendamos

Splinter: no leonardo esa es mi última palabra ... preparence mañana iniciará su vida escolar ... Ha! ... , casi lo olvido , e mejorado sus armas (dijo entregándoles a cada uno sus armas)

Mikey: super

Leo: sensei ¿sabe cómo son las hijas de Oroku Saki?

Donnie: si...sensei , si supiéramos como son sería mas fácil nuestra misión

Splinter: lo siento hijos míos...lamentablemente no lo sé

Rahp: esto sera una misión imposible! , ¿saben cuantas chicas hay en Hoollywood Arts?!

Splinter: lo único que sé es que son cuatro chicas de su edad

Mikey: lo que dijo rahp , esto sera una misión imposible

Donnie: púes tu y rahp están equivocados , ¡miren lo que encontré! (dijo mostrando les la pantalla de su ordenador)

Mikey: jo tío!...que es eso?

Rahp: es...una foto de una chavala sin ¡r*pa!

Leo: ¡donnie!

(Donnie volteó y enseguida quito la imagen , y puso los archivos de la escuela)

Donnie: eso no! ... Esto(dijo mostrando el archivo correcto)

Splinter: después hablaremos Donatello , ahora habla de tu descubrimiento

Donni: jejeje , bueno en Hoollywood Arts hay muchas chicas pero no todas tienen nuestra edad , solo una cuarta parte de las chicas tienen nuestra edad y de esa cuarta parte solo 100 son hijas de empresarios , ahora de esas 100 solo 25 tienen hermanas de su misma edad , y eso nos ayuda , ahora solo tenemos que buscar entre 25 chicas

Leo: genial Donnie! , ¿cuales son los nombres de las chicas?

Donnie: ahy esta el problema! , me piden una clave para entrar a la base de datos de cada estudiante

Mikey: no entendí ¿?

Rahp: olvídalo mikey , Donnie ¿no la puedes encontrar?

Donnie: pues...si pero tomaría mucho tiempo es muy complicado y con la seguridad de la escuela no cualquiera puede descifrar un sistema tan complejo

(Mikey quito a Donnie de su escritorio y insertó una clave , después apareció un aviso que decía *contraseña correcta* ,y sus hermanos se quedaron boquiabiertos) ))

Leo: Mikey que has puesto?

Mikey: la clave maestra 1,2,3,4,5,6

Rahp: que esperas cuatro ojos! , ingresa (le dijo a Donnie , dando le un zape en la cabeza)

Donnie: ya voy , denme un segundo (empezó a teclear lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que grito), ¡lo tengo!

Leo: perfecto

Donnie: aquí hay un archivo que dice "Hermanas Saki"(dijo señalándolo una pequeña carpeta que aparecía en la pantalla del ordenador)

Mikey: y que esperas? Abrela!

Donnie: ok (con un clic la carpeta se abrió)

(Al abrirse quedaron boquiabiertos , no había nada mas que las calificaciones de las cuatro hermanas , no había ni fotos , ni nombres , direcciones...nada)

Leo: Donnie no se supone que ingresaste a la base de DATOS?

Donnie: Peró yo Ingrese

Mikey: oigan yo no soy el mas listo pero hasta yo se que en una base de DATOS deben haber DATOS!¿no?

Rahp: si mikey deben haber datos , ¿pero dónde están?

Donnie: es toda la información! , no hay nada más

Leo: ¿como?

Rahp: tal vez alguien no quiere que lo sepamos , chicos esto me huele muy mal , muy mal...

Mikey: perdón ese fui yo , jejeje

D, L, R: MIKEY!

UNA HORA MAS TARDE EN LA PIZZERÍA

Mikey: bueno a disfrutar nuestro último día libre (dijo comiendo un trozo de pizza)

Donnie: apoyo a mikey (imitó a su hermano y comió un trozo de pizza)

Rahp: heyy! , déjenme pizza , tragones (y cogió un trozo de pizza , rahp noto que leo estaba pensativo y le pregunto) , ¿leo vas a comer?

Leo: que... ah? , si claro(tomo un trozo)

Donnie: te ocurre algo leo?

Leo: realmente...(suspiro) si...chicos

Rahp: que es lo que te aflige?

Leo: lo que ocurre es que no sé como nos recibirán en Hoollywood Arts

Mikey: pues... Se supone que bien ¿no?

Donnie: eso SOLO se SUPONE mikey...

Mikey: vamos chicos! , ni que fuéramos tan diferentes a los chicos normales (tratando de animar a sus hermanos) ((tratando de animar a sus hermanos)

Raph: mikey...somos hombres lobo! , ¿que otra diferencia quieres? ...somos hombres lobo! , ¿que otra diferencia (Dándole un zape al menor)

Leo: shhhhh(dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos en el medio de sus labios) , te podrían escuchar ...baja la voz

Donnie: rahp , no metas la pata

Mikey: chicos ay podemos comprar nuestros útiles! , (pegando un grito y señalando una tienda)

Leo: si ... mikey¿?

Donnie: pues ¿que esperamos? , seguro tienen la nueva memoria para mi ordenador!

Rahp: pues...ya que

Leo: vamos!

(Los chicos se dirigieron a la tienda a comprar lo que necesitarían... 1 hora después , los chicos con un montón de bolsas)

Donnie: esta memoria esta perfecta para mi ordenador

Leo: no creo que era necesario comprar helado mikey

Mikey: no seas aguafiestas leo , claro que era necesario comprarlo

Leo: y las "botánicas" también eran necesarias ¿verdad?

Mikey: jejejeje , yo no compre eso (mintiendo)

Rahp: leo ¿y las lleves del auto?

Leo:(leo toco los bolsillos de sus pantalones hasta que encontró las lleves)

Mikey: yo conduzco! (dijo muy emocionado , pero antes de que pudiera entrar al auto con las lleves en su mano, rahp le detuvo)

Rahp: ni lo pienses mikey , recuerdas lo que paso con MI MOTO!(y le arrebató las lleves)

Mikey: OYE!

Donnie: mejor sube mikey no lograras conducir

(Los cuatro hermanos se subieron a una camioneta Lobo color gris y se dirigieron a su casa)

EN LA LUJOSA CASA DE LOS HAMATO

Leo: ya llegamos sensei (dijo entrando a la casa con bolsas en las manos , siendo seguido por sus hermanos)

Splinter: ¿donde estaban? (dijo en un tono serio)

Donnie: fuimos a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaremos para la escuela

Splinter: (observó lo que sus hijos habían comprado) ¿cocos?

Rahp: estaban en la lista de útiles

Mikey: tal vez sean para los alumnos

Leo: bueno , si son para nosotros de seguro nos recibirán con una coquisa

Splinter: sigo sin entender muchas costumbres de esa escuela... es algo... extraña

Rahp: ¿algo?

Leo: ¿por que Destructor mandaría a sus hijas a estudiar a Hoollywood Arts?

Donnie: pues yo tengo una teoría , de seguro Destructor quiere "tapar el sol con un dedo" , solo quiere encubrir su verdadera "empresa" , y si sus hijas asisten a la escuela y llevan una vida "normal" eso sería mas fácil de comprobar ¿no?

Leo: sensei , cree que las hijas de Destructor saben de los negocios de su padre?

Splinter: puede que si...pero también puede que no


	4. Las chicas

En la mansión de la familia Saki

(Una hermosa música recorría toda la mansión , esta provenía de un enorme y elegante piano en manos de karai , quien recitaba una canción lenta y relajante)

Karai: (terminaba mi canción , cuando el eco de unos aplausos recorrían la habitación , gire para ver de donde provenían , acto seguido vi a Nana con una gran sonrisa dirijiendoce a mi)

Nana: la canción es hehehermosa

Karai: gracias , pero no es gran cosa solo un par de notas(dijo con la voz fría)

Nana: tonterías es hermosa (dijo acariciando la mejilla de karai con mucha ternura) , me recuerdas a Tang Shen

Karai: claro que (le quito la mano bruscamente) , yo no soy como ella (agachando la mirada)

Nana: deberías ir a desayunar...tus hermanas te esperan

Karai: claro (salio de la habitación y se dirigió a el comedor)

EN EL COMEDOR

_Entre al comedor , me encontré con una masa gelatinosa y verde , eso ya no era novedad de seguro julie cocino su intentó fallido de "pastel"_

Julie: ¿alguien quiere? (acercando su pastel)

April: no...yo...estoy bien , gracias julie

Sofi: que traes karai? (me dijo mientras yo me sentaba)

Karai: amm ... ¿Hambre?

Sofi: no! , hablo de ¿por que la música?

Karai: solo estaba tocando una canción

Sofi: algo traes , (susurro) rara (y siguió desayunando)

Julie: oye! Sofi , que aremos hoy?

Aplir: tengo una idea! , podríamos ir a la plaza , a la playa o al cine

Sofi: me apunto!

Julie: yo voy!

Abril: ¿karai?

Karai: ¿la plaza? , muy ruidosa , ¿la playa? , mucho sol , ¿el cine? , am...no...prefiero... Leer , pero diviertan se

Julie : aburrida...-_-

Karai: no es eso , solo necesitó un nuevo libro

Abril: ok? , Vamos chicas?

Sofi: vale! , Voy por mi bolsa

Julie: ok , te esperamos afuera

(Aplir y Julie salieron de la mansión y esperaron a Sofi , mientras Karai terminaba su desayuno)

Sofi: hay te ves "kai" (dijo mientras pasaba por el comedor)

Karai: adiós diviertan se (dije acabando de desayunar)

Nana: ya terminaste?

Karai: si , yo me retiró provecho Nana (dije saliendo directo a mi cuarto)

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE KARAI

(Karai entro a su habitación y serró la puerta con llave , se recostó en la cama y enseguida Naga corría por el abdomen de karai hasta que quedo enfrente de elle karai la miro y la recibió con una sonrisa)

Naga: ¿y tus hermanas?

Karai: salieron

Naga: espera...adivino , ellas te invitaron y no quisiste ir ¿cierto?

Karai: me conoces muy bien (dijo acariciando su cabeza)

Naga: oye , recuerdas que hoy saldríamos al parque?

Karai: y como no recordarlo! , me lo estuviste diciendo toda la semana

Naga: y...bien...¿saldremos?

Karai: claro solo dejadme cambiar de ropa

Naga: ok , pero yo ya te busque la ropa (señalo una pequeña pila de ropa)

Karai: esta bien (se la llevó y en unos minutos apareció , karai vestía una blusa con rayas amarillas y blancas de mangas largas , un shorts de mezclilla azul y unos tenis converse rosas , Karai se miro en el espejo de pies a cabeza con una expresión de *que horror*)

Naga: wow , te vez muy bien

Karai: no quiero salir así!

Naga: pero demore horas pensando que podrías usar , a lo menos ¿te molestaría usarlo?

Karai: yo no voy a salir así!

Naga: por favor

Karai: no!

Naga: plis

Karai: no!

Naga: ¿lo arias por una scooby-galleta?

Karai: NAGA! (grito enojada)

Naga: ¿por dos?

Karai: no!

(Se cambio se puso un short corto de mezclilla negra , una blusa de rayas blancas y negras , y unos botines que le llegaban a los tobillos)

Karai: listo!

Naga: sabes , estas scooby galletas están muy ricas (comiéndose una galleta)

Karai: mejor ya no digo nada , vámonos

Naga: vale!

(Karai tomo a Naga y la coloco en su hombro, abrió la ventana y escalo hasta una lujosa terraza)

Karai: lista?

Naga: lista!

(Karai salto desde la terraza y ágilmente cayó de píe , después salio corriendo asía el parque)

EN EL PARQUE

(Karai llego agita al parque , se tiro en el césped)

Naga: libertad!

Karai: Naga callete! , te pueden escuchar

Naga: lo siento

Karai: juega un rato , a! y no te metas en problemas

Naga: karai la que se mete en problemas eres tu!

(Naga se fue dejando a karai sola , bueno no tan sola ya que su mejor amigo Casey Jones apareció)

Casey: hola kai

Karai: hola jones

(Casey se sentó junto a ella)

Casey: escapando kai (dijo en tono burlón)

Karai: muy gracioso casey

Casey: ¿quieres un helado?

Karai: mejor una hamburguesa

Casey: vale!

(Casey y Karai se levantaron y se dirigieron a un restaurante de hamburguesas)

MIENTRAS EN LA PLAZA

Sofi: o por dios! , que hermoso vestido , yo lo quiero!

Aplir: ya estuvo que hoy expiramos todo el crédito de la tarjeta de crédito de papá (le susuro a julie)

Julie: tarjetas a la obra (dijo sacando su tarjeta y alzándola al aire)

Sofi: ya rugiste! (entrando a una tienda con sus hermanas)

Bertran: señoritas , creo que esto es demasía ropa (dijo mientras las chicas le ponían pilas y pilas de ropa en las manos)

Sofi: bertran nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de ropa

Julie: si , además mañana iremos a la escuela y hay que lucir bien

April: hey! , chicas miren , eso le puede gustar a karai (señalando unas mallas negras a cuadros y otras cosas mas)

Bertran: son caso perdido

Julie: vamos Bertran no seas tan amargado , te invitamos una hamburguesa ¿va?

Bertran: bueno vamos

(Y se dirigieron al mismo lugar que Casey y Karai *que coincidencia* ¿no?)

EN EL RESTAURANTE

karai: emocionado Jones? (dijo burlonamente)

Casey: ja,ja , ya me puedo reír?

Karai: pues si?

Casey: vamos!, a ti tampoco se te da la escuela

Karai: a lo menos yo no necesitó un tutor para que me ayude

Casey: karai tu estas mas jodida que yo

Karai: ja! , y porque?

Casey: enserio! , todavía preguntas?

karai ¿cuantas veces estuviste en problemas el año pasado?

Karai: no lo sé perdi la cuenta después de 17

Casey: ja! , ves tengo razón , oye! ¿recuerdas cuando pusimos un mapache en el auto del maestro Simón?

Karai: (entre risas) y como no recordarlo! , nos hicieron lavar los baños por un mes

Casey: si...valió la pena ¿no?

Karai: claro que valió la pena! , recuerdas la cara que puso?

Casey: si! , decía , no,no, el demonio mapache me encontró!

Karai: si

Aplir: karai?!

(Karai volteo y se encontró con sus hermanas y Bertran)

Julie: no sabíamos que estabas aqui?

Karai: ha , es que después de que se fueron , yo me dirigí al parque con Naga , y pues me encontré a Casey

Casey: hola?

Sofi: a Jones , si claro tenias que encontrar a Jones , por que no mejor encuentras una tienda en rebaja?!

Casey: oye! , ami tampoco se me alegro el día por verte Sofi

Julie: eso es amor apache

CyS: JULIE!

April: bueno ,bueno , ya que estamos todos , podríamos comer algo¿no? (tratando de tranquilizar la situación)

Bertran: me suena bien , iré a ordenar

Karai: bueno , sientence (las chicas se sentaron)

Julie: a , se me olvidaba , mira! , karai (dijo muy emocionada , con algunas cosas que había traído para su hermana)

Karai: es lindo (dijo sin emoción)

Bertran: listo! (Dijo trayendo una charola con la comida y sentándose a la mesa)

(Los chicos y el mayordomo terminaron de comer , al terminar casey se fue a su casa , y las chicas y Bertran se dirigieron al penhome)

EN EL PENHOME

(Las chicas entraron , Bertran llama a los demás mayordomos para que le ayuden con las "pequeñas" compras de las chicas)

Bertran: señoritas , ¿donde desean que pongamos sus compras?

April: por supuesto que no , no te preocupes , nosotras nos encargamos

Bertran: no , mi deber es servirles en todo

Sofi: con que en todo , pues te ordenamos que descanses

Bertran: pero...

Julie: nada de peros

Bertran: esta bien , gracias señoritas

(Bertran se fue a su dormitorio y las chicas se quedaron solas en el lujoso penhome)

Julie: y...ahora que?

April: podríamos ver una peli

Sofi: vale!

Julie: yo la pongo

Karai: iré a preparar las cosas para mañana

SyA: ok

(April y Sofi se dirigieron al pequeño cine que hay en el penhome , por otro lado karai estaba preparándose para salir)

HABITACIÓN DE KARAI

N/a espero y les allá gustado , sallonara 


	5. La noche de dos clanes

HABITACION DE KARAI

(Karai entro , se metió a la ducha , y se dio un corto baño , después se puso su uniforme de kunoichi/espía)

Naga: karai , a donde irás (dijo oculta entre las sombras)

Karai: NAGA! , creí que te quedaste en el parque (dijo algo nerviosa)

Naga: no me digas , ¿tienes misión? , verdad?

Karai: pues...sí , le avisare a mis hermanas que partiremos en media hora

Naga: no planeabas llevarlas ¿verdad?

Karai: Naga , sabes que las podrían herir en batalla!

Naga: y a ti no?

Karai: si , pero , ellas no se pueden defender yo si

Naga: y cual es la misión?

Karai: eliminar unos experimentos fallidos de Baxter

Naga: son peligrosos?

Karai: no lo sé

Naga: puedes marcharte , ha y karai , controlate por favor

Karai: descuida Naga

(Karai bajo a al cine para avisar a sus hermanas)

Karai: preparence, partiremos en media hora

April: que?!...

Julie: pero la peli...

Karai: ya e dicho , pongan se sus trajes

Sofi: ¿con que derecho , nos mandas!?

Karai: soy la mayor

Sofi: PERO NI SI QUIERA ERES NUESTRA HERMANA! (dijo sin pensar)

AYJ: SOFIA!

Karai: no hay problema , ella tiene razón no soy realmente su hermana (dijo retirándose a la lujosa terraza del penhome) , si quieren venir las espero , y si no...no las obligare

(Karai se retiró , y sus hermanas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Julie lo rompió)

Julie: yo ire a vestirme

Aplir: te acompaño

Sofi: iré por mí traje

(Las chicas se cambiaron y se dirijieron a la terraza)

A, JYS: estamos listas !

(Karai se volteo , y se dio unas palmada en la frente al ver a sus hermanas)

Karai: pero...que...les hicieron a sus trajes!?

April: Sofi tuvo la idea de mejoran nuestros trajes

(April tenia el mismo traje que karai pero la parte metálica la tenía de color oró)

(Julie tenia el mismo traje que karai pero la parte metálica la tenía de color violeta metálico)

(Sofi tenia el mismo traje que karai pero la parte metálica la tenía de color rosa metálico)

Sofi: tienen estilo ¿no?

Karai: esta sera una larga noche (resignándose)

(Las chicas corrían por las azoteas de Nueva York al igual que unos chicos perseguían al kraang)

Karai: deben estar por aquí (dijo buscando a los mutantes)

Aplir: Karai que buscamos?

Karai: mutantes

Sofi: ha...como esos (señalo a unos mutantes que parecían zombies)

Karai: Si! , vamos

(Mientras , alguien más había visto los adefesios *los chicos*)

Mikey: jo! Tío , mira eso Leo!(señalando los *zombies*)

Donni: que es eso?

Rahp: no tengo idea pero les vamos a patear el trasero (abalanzándose pero alguien le detuvo)

Leo: espera rahp , mira! (Señalo a "unos" ninjas que habían llagado)

(Los chicos los observaban atentamente desde un edificio)

Karai: así que esto es lo mas nuevo de Bexter

April: son humanos?

Karai: no lo sé y no me interesa

Julie: karai pero que tal si tienen familia

Karai: ya e dicho que no me interesa

Sofi: bueno que esperamos hay que capturarlos

Karai: quien dijo que había que capturarlos?

April: a que te refieres con eso?

(Y antes de que pudiera seguir las criaturas se lanzaron sobre ellas , April saco su tessen dorado con el símbolo del clan del píe , Julie saco sus sais de color violenta metálico con el símbolo del clan del píe , Sofi saco su bastón bo rosa metálico con el símbolo del clan del píe y Karai hizo crecer las cuchillas de su arma , la cual es la misma de Destructor)

Karai: Julie cuidado! (dijo al ver que uno de las criaoturas estaba apunto de morder a su hermana menor)

(Karai corrió y lo atacó por la espalda dándole un golpe , tan fuerte que su puño atravesó su cráneo y salio por la boca de la criatura , salpicando de una sustancia verde la cara de Julie , el cuerpo de la criatura se relajó , Karai saco fuerte y bruscamente su puño haciendo que el cuerpo de la criatura cayera)

Karai: estas bien? (Estirando la mano para ayudar a su hermana menor)

Julie: si gracias Kai (Tomando la mano de su hermana)

April: hey! , chicas nos echan una manita?!(Grito mientras luchaba con los zombies)

Julie: voy! (Abalanzándose a la pelea)

(Las chicas acabaron con las criaturas)

Julie: sí , eso es choquen los cinco! (Con la mano en el aire mientras Sofi la chocaba)

Karai: que fue eso? (Volteándolo y poniéndose en posición de ataque al oír un ruido)

Sofi: tranquila karai , no te vaya a vencer (dijo tomando a un gatito que fue el causante del ruido)

AYJ: ja,ja,ja,ja,ja

Karai: claro rían todo lo que quieran

(Desde una azotea cuatro chicos miraban a "los" ninjas)

Mikey: esos chicos son buenos!

Leo: Donnie reconocimiento! (Ordenó)

Donnie: no distingo rostros leo (mirando por los binoculares) , espera , mikey ¿que dijiste?

Mikey: buenos...?

Donni: ¡no! , lo de antes

Mikey: buenos

Donni: lo de antes!

Mikey: Dije ... buenos!

Donni: no! Mikey lo primero que dijiste

Mikey: lo Primero que Dije?

Donni: si

Mikey: gugutata? (haciendo referencia de cuando era un bebe)

Donni: ¡no! Tonto! , Dijiste chicos!

Mikey: a si...

Donni: pero no son chicos! (Mirando por los binoculares)

Rahp: que! (Arrebatándole los binoculares y mirando a través de ellos) , tienes razón ¿?

Leo: hay que acercarnos mas (y los chicos bajaron mas)

(Karai escucho otro ruido y volteó)

Julie: otro gato? (Entre risas)

(De la nada salieron 4 chicos y las chicas se quedaron viéndolos)

(Leo , Rahp , Donni y Mikey , habían cambiado , Leo ya no era un niño , tenía los ojos azul intenso , la piel blanca , el pelo corto, lacio y negro azulado , el abdomen bien marcado , vestía una camisa azul de manga corta , encima de esta un chaleco anti balas verde , sus pantalones eran color café , tenis blancos muy gastados , con rodilleras , la funda de sus katanas y su mascara azul

Rahp , al igual que Leo, había cambiado , tenía los ojos verde toxico , la piel bronceada , su pelo rojizo , corto y lacio , los músculos bien marcados , vestía una camisa sport roja , encima de esta un chaleco anti balas verde , pantalones color café , tenis blancos muy gastados , con rodilleras , el cinturón con sus sais y su mascara roja

Donnie , también había cambiado , tenia los ojos color chocolate intenso , la piel algo bronceada , su pelo largo , lacio y castaño oscuro , tenia los músculos un poco marcados , vestía una camisa de mangas largas morada , encima de esta un chaleco anti balas verde , con pantalones color café , tenis blancos muy gastados , con rodilleras , la funda de su bo y su mascara morada

Mikey , el sólo había cambiado físicamente , tenia los ojos color azul celeste , la piel algo blanca , el pelo corto , ondulado y rubio , no tenía muy marcado el abdomen , vestía una camisa de mangas cortas color naranja , encima de esta un chaleco anti balas verde , con pantalones color café , tenis blancos muy gastados , con rodilleras , el cinturón con sus nunchakus y su mascara naranja)

April: ¿quienes son ellos? (susurrando)

Julie: ni idea (susurrando)

Karai: mantenganse atrás de mi (ordenó entre susurros)

(Las chicas obedecieron sin poner ninguna resistencia , se deslizaron lentamente a la espalda de Karai)

Mikey: Leo , Donnie tenía razón son chicas (susurrando)

Donni: ja! , se los dije (susurrando)

Rahp: bueno , chicas o no , hay que patearles el trasero (susurrando)

Leo: rahp , no queremos buscar problemas , ni siquiera sabemos cuales son sus intenciones (susurrando)

Donni: haa...Leo , ¿ya viste el símbolo de sus cinturones? (susurrando)

(Leo miro de reojo y efectivamente sus cinturones tenían el símbolo de el clan del píe , tan solo con verlo un escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo)

Rahp: y bien genio? (susurrando) , ¿cual es el plan?

Leo: Mikey , ¿trajiste tus bombas de humo?

Mikey: pues...(no término ya que Rahp lo interrumpió)

Rahp: espera! ¿estas planeando huir?

Leo: rahp , no sabemos que tan buenas son

Donni: leo , esa chica esta en posición de ataque con el tessen al revés ¿que tan buenas crees que son?

Leo: aun así , el maestro splinter nos dijo que no llamáramos la atención

(Karai se puso en posición de ataque , mirando fijamente su objetivo , Leo noto esto y se dio cuenta que ellas querían batalla , y no los dejarían escapar tan fácilmente)

Leo: vale , lucharemos

(Los cuatro chicos se pusieron en posición de ataque , al igual que Sofi , April y Julie)

Karai: no se acerquen mucho , si tienen problemas les cubro la espalda , ah! y si esto se complica escapen con las bombas de humo

(Y así empezó la lucha , las chicas tenían la desventaja , ya que solo karai estaba al nivel de los chicos)

**POV DE LEO**

_Por ahora tenemos la ventaja , bueno mis hermanos , porque yo estoy recibiendo muchos golpes , el problema no es la fuerza , sino la rapidez , destreza y precisión con la que los realiza , aunque yo también estoy ganando terreno en la batalla , tendría más pero me estoy controlando ya que ella es una chica , tal parece que ella también se controla pero ¿por que? , es como si escondiera algo , escuche la pequeña detonación de una bomba de humo volteo , y tres de las kunoichis no estaban , regreso a mi pelea y me encuentro con un puño que viene directo a mi cara , en menos de lo que me di cuenta estaba en el piso , mis hermanos corrieron a atacar a la chica pero era muy tarde ella ya se había ido _

**FIN DEL POV**

Mikey: jo! tío , que chavalas , ¿estas bien Leo? (ayudando a su hermano a levantarse)

Leo: si estoy bien (tomando la mano de su hermano)

Rahp: leo mira tu nariz! (entre rías)

(Leo toco su nariz , vio un líquido rojo que escurriría por esta)

Donni: tienen la manita pasada ¿no? (sobando su hombro)

Mikey: si (rascándose la nuca)

Leo: volvamos a casa , tenemos que avisar a el maestro Splinter que el clan de píe esta en New York ( y así los chicos se fueron saltando de edificio en edificio)

CON LAS CHICAS

Julie: ay! , mi pierda (quejándose mientras cojeaba)

Sofi: espera , te ayudo (ayudando a su hermana a caminar)

Abril: Descansemos un rato (se detuvo a descansar en un tejado)

Sofi: ¿ocurre algo Karai? (pregunto al verla pensativa)

Karai: que ... ah ... no ... nada Sofi (miente para no preocupar a sus hermanas), volvamos a casa

(Llegaron a su casa , April pidió una revisión medica para Julie , Sofi fue a su cuarto a cambiarse , y karai salio de la casa con destino a la cede del píe)

EN LA CEDE DEL PÍE

(Karai entro en salón de entrenamiento , vio a Oroku Saki hablando con xever , e interrumpió su conversación)

Karai: maestro! (dando una pequeña reverencia)

Destructor: Xever retirare (Xever se retiro , dejando a Karai a solas con Destructor)

Karai: maestro , se que le tengo que dar mi informe cada semana , pero han ocurrido sucesos extraños esta noche ..y...bueno...yo

Destructor: al grano karai!

Karai: al perecer hay un nuevo clan

Destructor: que!?

Karai: si , hemos tenido un encuentro con ellos esta noche y...

Destructor: ¿hemos? , ¿ellos?

Karai: mis hermanas y yo hemos salido esta noche por la misión que me ordenaste , cuando la completamos nos encontramos con esos chicos

Destructor: viste algo en particular?

Karai: lo único que encontré fue esta estrella ninja enterrada en la pierna de Julie (mostrando la estrella ninja con una flor de cinco pétalos , Destructor la tomo y quedo en estado de shock ) te resulta familiar?

Destructor: sigue vivo (en un frío suspiro)

Karai: si , Julie solo recibió algunos golpes , nada serio (creyendo que se trataba de Julie) espera! , ¿has dicho vivo?

Destructor: si , el sigue vivo

Karai: ¿quien?

Destructor: Karai , mañana necesito que protejas a mis hijas con tu vida ¿entendido?

Karai: siempre lo e echo y lo seguiré asiendo , sin pensarlo dos veces (con estas ultimas palabras karai salio de la sala de entrenamiento y llegó a el penhome donde se escuchaban los quejidos de Julie mientras curaban su herida)

Julie: con cuidado... no...oye!

Nana: deja de moverte!

Julie: ten mas cuidado

Nana: April trae las gasas , por favor

April: aquí están (dándole las gasas)

(Nana dio una seña a April)

April: no puede ser un gatito montado en un unicornio que cabalga por un arcoiris!

Julie: enserio! , donde? (volteando) , ay! (se quejo al sentir un piquete en la pierna)

Nana:gracias april , ya e terminado

Aplir:perfecto

Julie: oye y karai?

Aplir: no losé , tal vez esta con sofí , vamos a buscarlas y decirles que ya estas bien ¿vale?

Julie: vale!

(April y Julie se dirigieron a la habitación de Sofí , tocaron la puerta y sofi les abrió)

April: te lo dije (al ver a Karai en la habitación de Sofi)

Sofi: ¿estas bien Julie?

Julie: si , algo adolorida , pero bien

Karai: bueno , iré a dormir , buenas noches (apunto de cruzar la puerta pero alguien le detuvo)

Julie: espera , ¿que hay de nuestra tradición?

April: claro! , se me olvidaba ¿cuando empezamos nuestra pijamada?

Sofi: ahora mismo! (dijo emocionada)

Karai: no creen que ya estamos grandes para eso

Julie: vamos karai! , siempre hacemos una pijamada antes del regreso a clases (dijo poniendo ojos de perrito)

Karai: bueno , iré por las almohadas (saliendo de la habitación)

Aplir: yo voy por una película (saliendo de la habitación)

Julie: voy por las botanas (saliendo de la habitación)

Sofi: me pondré la pijama (buscando en su armario)

EN LA CASA DE LOS CHICOS

Leo: sensei ya hemos vuelto! (entrando en la mansión)

Mikey: que hambre tengo! (entrando a la Cocina) ¡PIZZA!

Rahp: Mikey no te acabes la pizza! (corriendo a la cocina)

Donnie: Leo hay que avisar al sensei que nos hemos encontrado al clan del píe

Leo: iré a decirle lo que ha ocurrido esta noche , tu estas a cargo de que Rahp no mate a Mikey (dirijiendoce a la habitación de Splinter)

Leo: sensei puedo pasar?

Splinter: adelante Leonardo

Leo: sensei , hemos encontrado al clan del píe

Splinter: Losé (dijo sin tenerle mucha importancia)

Leo: ¿acaso no le importa que Destructor se entere que usted sigue vivo?

Splinter: Leonardo , si Oroku Saki se enterara de nuestra existencia , en el último lugar en el que me buscaría seria aquí en los suburbios

Leo: entiendo sensei , iré ha asegurarme de que mis hermanos no causen problemas (saliendo de la habitación de su sensei)

EN LA SALA


	6. Regreso a clases

EN LA SALA

Leo: chicos deberíamos ir a dormir (entrando a la sala sin ver a nadie)

Sirvienta: los chicos se fueron a dormir

Leo: me olvide de que usted estaba aquí

Sirvienta: descansé joven Hamato

Leo: claro descansa (entrando a su habitación)

PIJAMADA DE LAS CHICAS

Sofi: ok , es tu turno kai , saca un papel (moviendo un plato que contenía papelitos de colores)

(Karai saco un papelito , lo desenvolvió y leyó)

Karai: ¿cuando y dónde fue tu primer beso?

A, SYJ: uuuuuuuu (en tono burlón)

Karai: Aun no me han de mí Dado un ejemplo beso (dijo sin darle importancia)

April: enserio?

Karai: sí , con el entrenamiento y las misión no tengo tiempo pera "chicos" (haciendo comillas con los dedos) además tengo otras prioridades

Sofi: tal vez sino fueras tan fría los chicos se interesarían en ti

(Julie dios un codazo Sofi)

Karain: Tal Vez ...

Aplir: bueno te toca sacar uno a ti Julie (acercándole el plato)

Julie: ok (sacando un papel)

Karai: bueno yo ya me voy chicas , buenas noches (saliendo de la habitación de Sofi)

Eran las 12:25 pm , las chicas habían acabado su pijama... , al día siguiente en la habitación de Karai

POV DE Karai

Desperté ganándole de nuevo al despertador , que empezó a sonar cuando yo estaba por salir de la habitación , me encaminaba al salón de entrenamiento y empecé a darle unos golpes al saco , pero un crujido me detuvo , el crujido provenía de la cadena de la cual colgaba el saco , el cual no tardo mucho en caer al piso

Fin del POV DE Karai

Sirvienta: Señorita Cullen su padre nos dijo que usted se encargaría del regreso de las hermanas Saki

Karai: si el Señor Saki lo dijo , se hará

Sirvienta: bueno comencemos ¿mochilas o bolsos? , ¿camioneta o limusina? , ¿libros forrados de que color? , ¿libretas a rayas o a cuadros? , ¿preparamos desayuno o compraran en la escuela? , ¿casilleros juntos o separados? , ¿las llevará el chófer o conducirán a la escuela? , ¿vestimenta a elección o uniforme? , ¿turno matutino o vespertino? (decía todo muy rápido mientras esperaba respuesta) y bien...

Karai: ambos , camioneta , negros , amarillos , rosas y violetas , ambas , compraremos en la escuela , juntos , conduciremos a la escuela , a elección , matutino ¿algo mas? (contestando las preguntas con toda tranquilidad)

Sirvienta: ¿llevara a Naga? , ¿el joven Jones las acompañara? , ¿a que hora despertamos a las señoritas Saki? , ¿a que serviremos el desayuno? , ¿camioneta de batea o sin batea? , ¿camioneta automática o estándar?

Karai: si , si , 7:00 am , 7:30 am , sin batea , automática ¿algo mas?

Sirvienta: no , gracias (anotando las respuestas en una libreta , se retiró) con su permiso señorita Cullen

Karai: propio (entre dientes)

Eran aproximadamente las 6:59 am , las chicas se habían levantado con sueño y cansancio , mientras caminaban arrastraban los píes y tallaban sus ojos con los nudillos

April: ¿que hora es? (entre bostezos)

Sofi: son como..las...ammmm , no sé (caminando aun con la pijama)

Julie: hay no...hoy inicia mi tortura

Sofi: la escuela?

Julie: siiii (dijo sin ganas)

April: ya somos dos

Sirvienta: señoritas quieren que les preparemos un relajante baño de burbujas

A,SyJ: siiiii

Sirvienta: enseguida se los prepararán

A,SyJ: si , gracias

(Se dirigieron a la resección del penhome , donde encontraron muchas sirvientas , chef , mayordomos , chóferes , etc. Moviéndose de un lado para otro , con ropa , libros , llaves de coches , comida , ect en las manos , era un total desastre , hasta que Aplir con un grito paro toda la locura)

April: ALTO!

(Todos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a April)

Sofi: que rayos ocurre aquí!?

Bertran: disculpen el inconveniente pero los hijos de los otros residentes del penhome también asisten a clases y esto es un desastre hay personas que ni si quiera vive aquí , además Tony no esta *Tony es el "portero" del penhome*

(Julie se subió a la mesa de centro de la resección , para poner orden)

Julie: a ver gente quiero dos filas los que vivían aquí , del lado izquierdo (señalando el lado izquierdo mientras un pequeño grupo de personas se dirigieron al lado izquierdo) , las personas que les encantaría vivir aquí , hay esta la salida (señalando la salida) que la puerta no los golpeé al salir (mientras muchas personas salían por la puerta , después de que toda esa gente salio Julie bajo de la mesa de centro) listo!

April: bien echo Julie

Julie: haa...se hace lo que se puede

Bertran: volvamos a nuestro departamento (entrando al ascensor)

Entraron al departamento , las chicas se dirigieron como rayo a cambiarse , cuando terminaron...

Sofía*vestía una falda corta de mezclilla con mucho vuelo , mallas color rosa pastel , zapatillas de tacón alto azul neón , una blusa blanca de escote profundo , muchas pulseras * apariencia+Sofía era una chica hermosa , de estatura media , piel bronceada , cabello castaño oscuro con mechas más claras lacio más bien planchado que le llegaba abajo de los hombros , con unos llamativos ojos amarillos con toques de dorado , labios rosados y delgados , con cuerpo esbelto , mejillas algo coloradas , con su silueta femenina bien definida+

Julie*vestía un pescador color rosa pastel , con unas sandalias cafés de piel tipo guaraches , una blusa verde pastel con encaje en la parte baja , con algunas pulseras * apariencia+Julie era una chica hermosa , bajita , piel algo bronceada , cabello rubio algo lacio que le llegaba a media espalda , con preciosos ojos verde pastel con toques más oscuros al centro , labios color durazno muy delgados , con su cuerpo esbelto con la e sección de el abdomen que no era tan esbelto , con pecas en las mejillas , y su hermosa silueta femenina bien definida +

April*vestía un pantalón de color coral , con botines cafés que le llegaban a los tobillos , una blusa beige de mangas largas con escote algo profundo , sin pulseras * apariencia + April era una chica hermosa , bajita , piel algo bronceada , cabello anaranjado lacio que le llegaba a media espalda , con hermosos ojos azules celeste con toques más oscuros al centro , labios del color de su piel no tan delgados , con cuerpo esbelto , pecas en las mejillas , y su linda silueta femenina+

Karai*vestía un short corto de mezclilla negra , abajo de este unas mallas negras a cuadros , botas negras con muchos broches metálicos que le llegaban a las rodillas , una camisa morada con mangas y todos sus botones sin abrochar , bajo está tenía una blusa de tirantes blanca* apariencia + Karai es una chica hermosa , alta , piel blanca tal vez demasiado , cabello negro (que en ocasiones cambia totalmente o solo unos mechones de color) con mechones verdes-azulados largo hasta la cintura y ondulado , con bellos ojos grises (cambian a distintos colores pero más adelante) , labios rojos y carnosos , con cuerpo esbelto , y femeninamente los músculos marcados+

Bertran: se ven muy bien Señoritas (dijo con el debido respeto)

Sofí: gracias Bertran

Sirvienta: ¿señoritas que mochila o bolso gustan llevar? (dijo mostrado mochilas y bolsos)

April: yo quiero eso (señalando un bolso de piel muy lindo)

Sofí: ese (señalando un bolso vino con detalles de charol)

Julie : yo ese (tomando una mochila llena de gatitos)

Karai: (tomó una mochila negra con calaveras blancas) es linda

Bertran: señoritas si quieren llegar temprano más vale que apuren (mirando su reloj)

(Las chicas corrieron a la resección del penhome y salieron como rayo a entrar en su camioneta Ford color vino)

De camino a Hollywood Arts...

Julie: April conduces como mi abuela , acelera o llegaremos tarde! (le dijo a April que tenia el volante en las manos)

April: Julie debo respetar las reglas de tránsito y si aceleró me podrían poner una multa

Sofí : acelera! (grito)

April: no quiero acelerar!

( En ese momento Karai que estaba en el asiento de el copiloto , piso el acelerador asiendo que sus hermanas se tambalearan y que Aplir fuere esquivando carros como loca)

Julie: cuidado con la ardilla (gritando y señalando una ardilla)

(April giro el volante bruscamente , frenó al ver el edificio que decía *HOLLYWOOD ARTS HIGH SCHOOL*)

(Julie salió se tiró en el piso y esposo a besar la acera)

Julie: no puedo creerlo estoy viva!

Sofí: ya! , no sea payasa (dándole un zape)

April: oigan ustedes me estaban apresurado por nada (mirando su celular) aún es temprano

Karai: bueno podemos regresar , yo conduzco!

A, JyS: no!

Sofí: mejor entremos

(Las chicas entraron y vieron toda clase de chicos con distintos talentos e dones había chicos dando maromas por el pasillo , animadoras ensayando sus tablas rítmicas , jugadores de fútbol , distintos clubs , y por supuesto el comité de bienvenida de Hollywood Arts)

Chico del comité: bienvenidas a Hollywood Arts , me presento soy Johnny (dijo el chico muy emocionado)

Julie: Johnny no somos nuevas ahórrate el parlamento

Johnny: bueno ya sé que no son nuevas , pero son unas de las primeras en llegar , algo raro de ti Karai (viendo a Karai con el seño fruncido)

Karai: hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?

Johnny: s- sí claro (algo nervioso) , bueno yo iré a esperar a los nuevos alumnos (dirigiéndose a la entrada)

April: iré a poner mis libros en el casillero ¿vienen?

K,JyS: claro

En los casilleros...

Julie: y bien como decorarán sus camilleros? (Viendo cuatro casilleros totalmente grises)

April: no lo sé , algo se me ocurríra (dijo metiendo sus libros)

Sofí: pues que se te ocurra rápido porque los demás ya están decorando sus casilleros

Julie: oigan Bertran nos dio unas cosas para eso no? (revisado su mochila) donde las abre dejado (mostrando su mochila) aquí están!

April: perfecto! , ha decorar

(Estaban apuntó de empresas a decorar sus casilleros...cuando. ...)

Irma: no puede ser! , ¿chicas? (dijo una chica muy emocionada bajita piel morena , pelo corto y negro , lindos ojos cafés con lentes)

( April volteo inmediatamente y corrió a abrazas a la chica)

Julie: Irma , hola! (emocionada)

Sofí: ha! , hola Irma (saludando)

(Karai dio un suspiro de frustración y se recargo en la pared)

Irma: ¿no me piensas saludar chica emo?

Karai: no soy emo , y no me gustan esas cursilerias de "Las amigas por siempre" (haciendo comillas con los dedos)

(En eso llega Casey Jones)

Casey: hola nenas (chocando los puños con Karai)

Irma: si claro ha el lo saluda y a mi no (susurrando a April)

April: si tienes razón

Casey: y ya pensaron que ponerse para la fiesta de bienvenida?

Sofí: no lo había pensado , ¡que me pondré!

Irma: más bien , ¿quien te va a acompañar?

April: es cierto que nos pondremos y a quien llevaremos?

Casey: yo llevare a Karai

(Las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos)

Karai: ¿disculpa? ( algo molesta)

Casey: que tiene de malo , tu no tienes pareja ¿o si?

Karai: pues no pero yo no quiero ir a esa estúpida fiesta

Casey: vamos Kai será divertido

Karai: pues...

(Johnny entró corriendo por el pasillo y grito)

Johnny: ya están aquí

Sofí: genial lo que faltaba , las copias piratas de las "hermanas Kardashian"

(Dijo mientras tres chicas entraban)

Daphne: Hola "hermanitas" (una chica bronceada , ojos azul celeste , pelo corto y rubio las saludo)

Sofí: que tu madre y MI padre estén saliendo no te hace nuestra hermana (dijo molesta)

Zoe: vamos Sofí no te esponjes (una chica morena , ojos cafés , pelo corto y café)

Isabella: si , "So" no te esponjes (una chica bronceada , ojos café claro , pelo corto y castaño claro)

Sofí: no me digas "So" , bronceado artificial

Daphne: así...tu compras ropa sólo cuando está en rebaja

Sofí: bronceado ARTIFICIAL

Daphne: que!...tu eres una...una...hay vamos chicas aquí apesta a LOSERS

(Y con esto las fresas se fueron , digo las chicas se fueron)

Julie: ¿bronceado artificial?

Sofí: siiii

April: mejor demos un recorrido por el instituto , ha ver que hay de nuevo

(Las chicas recorrían el instituto , mientras que cuatro chicos llegaban al instituto)

Leo*vestía un pantalón de mezclilla , una playera blanca encima de esta una camisa a cuadros rojos , blancos y naranjas , zapatos de piel cafés y una mochila azul con una paloma " Nike " blanca *

Rahp * vestía un pantalón de mezclilla , una playera sport roja , tenis verde fosforescente y una mochila roja con una paloma " Nike " blanca *

Donnie * vestía un pantalón de vestir beige , un suéter de rombos morado abajo este una playera blanca , zapatos beige de vestir y una mochila morada con una paloma " Nike " blanca *

Mikey * vestía un pantalón de mezclilla , una playera naranja con el dibujo de un alíen , tenis blancos y una mochila naranja con una paloma " Nike " blanca *

Mikey: wow esto esta increíble ( entrando)

Donnie: si , se imaginan lo que podemos aprender! (muy emocionado)

Rahp: viejo tienen piscina , un teatro y otras cosas increíbles , pero sobre todo tienen fiestas para todo el año

Leo: tienen una piscina?

( En ese momento un chico aparece con una gran sonrisa)

Johnny: Hola , yo soy Johnny García

Donnie: espera tu eres el Johnny García , wow no lo puedo creer tu eres uno de los chicos con mayor promedio de todo Hollywood Arts

Johnny: bueno si soy yo? , les daré un recorrido por todo el instituto , sigan a Johnny nenes (poniendo énfasis en las palabras)

(Los chicos recorrieron parte de la escuela hasta que se toparon con las Kardashian , digo las chicas)

Johnny: y aquí están las hermanas BLADE "bleic"

Daphne: vaya al fin hay chicos lindos en la escuela (mirando a Leo)

Zoe: hay por dios! que falta de modales la mía yo soy Zoe Blade , un placer

Isabella: yo soy Maria Isabella Blade , pero me pueden decir Isa

Daphne: yo soy Daphne Blade , pero tu me puedes decir "Daf" ( dirigiéndose a Leo)

Leo: ha...a...gracias (tartamudeando)

Johnny: bueno sigamos nuestro recorrido

(Los chicos siguieron su recorrido)

Mikey: wow , quienes eran ellas

Johnny: son lindas verdad , en Hollywood Arts no hay chicas feas , aunque ellas son de las más lindas de aquí , pero no hay nadie que se le compare a...ella (apuntando a Julie)

Mikey: es linda. ...

Johnny: no sólo eso , es muy tierna y alegre

Rahp: ñaaa , le doy un 8

(en ese momento se acerca Julie)

Julie: a Hola Johnny

Johnny: a...h-Hola...Julie

Julie: no as visto a Sofí?

Johnny: no

Julie: bueno , adiós

Johnny: adiós

Leo: si que te gusta esa chica

Johnny: siiiii

(En ese momento pasa una chica en eskeibor atrás de ella un chico a toda prisa en eskeibor)

Maestro: vuelvan con las lleves de mi auto!

(Johnny se acercó con el maestro)

Johnny: maestro Parker que ha pasado?

Maestro: Karai , eso es lo que paso!

Johnny: en que lío se a metido esta vez?

Maestro: me han quitado las llaves de mi auto

Johnny: bueno cuando termine mi recorrido voy a avisar al comité

Leo: quien es Karai?

Johnny: es mejor no conocerla , además estoy seguro de que escucharán de ella muy pronto

Leo: si roba llaves de maestros creo que me interesa

Johnny: bueno si quieren saber de Karai deben ir con sus hermanas

Donnie: y quienes son?

Johnny: ellas (apuntando a Julie , Sofí y April)

(Rahp se le quedo viendo a Sofí con cara de baboso)

Rahp: 10 , definitivamente

(Estaban apuntó de ir con ellas cuando)

Johnny: están locos (los metió rápidamente a la bodega del conserje) no pueden ir con ellas!

Mikey: porque?

Johnny: pues por que Karai los mataría

Donnie: por que si solo vamos a saludarlas

Johnny: Karai es como el perro guardián de ellas

Rahp: vamos que nos va a hacer una chica?

Johnny: vallan al gimnasio y pregunten por el equipo de lucha

Leo: para que a riamos eso?

Johnny: no la subestimes Rahp

Rahp: ¿ok?


	7. Regreso a clases segunda parte

Ya había sonado la chicharra para anunciar el inicio a clases...con los chicos. ...

Leo: vamos chicos...llegaremos tarde (mientras corría por el pasillo)

Donnie: Mikey! deja eso y vamos a clase (le grito a Mikey que estaba en el baño)

Rahp: Mikey tienes la vejiga de una ardilla , o que? (corriendo por el pasillo)

Mikey: voy! (siguiendo a sus hermanos)

En el salón. ...

Maestro: buenos días queridos alumnos hoy aprenderemos las reacciones de las sustancias químicas cuando se mezclan una con la otra (en ese momento tocaron la puerta del salón) adelante (la puerta la abrió Rahp)

Rahp: Profe nos deja pasar?

Maestro: adelante

(Los chicos entraron al salón y se sentaron en parejas , Mikey y Leo , Donnie y Rahp)

Maestro: bueno ya que hay nuevos alumnos me volveré a presentar , Hola alumnos yo soy el profesor Raimundo y les daré un hermoso viaje en la materia de química (dijo mientras se escuchan unas pequeñas risas) bueno pónganse sus batas de laboratorio y siéntense con un compañero

(Las chicas ya tenían sus parejas April y Irma , Sofí y Julie , Karai y Casey)

Maestro: bueno tomen el frasco con la sustancia negra y mezclen con la azul , después anoten que sucede

Donnie: (alzando la mano) Maestro esas dos sustancias son incompatibles , la azul restaura y la negra destruye

Maestro: exacto! ( mientras miraba su experimento , pero una pequeña erupción llamó su atención)

Leo: Mikey que has echo!

Mikey: no se

Casey: par de idiotas muevan sus traseros! eso va a explotar (dijo mientras Karai corría al escritorio del profesor a buscar algo entre los cajones una sustancia blanca , la básio en la negra y azul)

Donnie: que has hecho!

April: tranquilo , mira (una chica hermosa que le tocó el hombro y señalaba la sustancia que había parado la erupción)

(Donnie volteo y ...)

Donnie: _wow que hermosos ojos , y esa sonrisa...es simplemente wow , debo hablar antes de que se de cuenta de mi cara de_ _idiota_...H-Hola soy...Donatello (saludando tímidamente a la chica )

April: April mucho gusto (extendido su mano hacia el chico)

(En ese momento una chica se dirige a April y...)

Irma: Aplir sal la clase se suspendió

April: nos vemos después (tomó su bolso y salio con la chica)

Donnie: Claro. ...

En los casilleros con los chicos. ...

Rahp: de verdad que eres idiota Mikey (guardando libros en su casillero)

Mikey: Leo tuvo la culpa!

Leo: que yo que! , tu fuiste quien mezcló mal las fórmulas por estar viendo a esa chica

Mikey: su nombre es Julie!

Leo: pues si no estuvieras viendo a Julie nada de esto hubiera pasado

Rahp: vamos Leo no sólo es Mikey , mira a Donnie (señalando a su hermano que tenia la mirada perdida)

Mikey: y que le pasa a este?

Rahp: lo mismo que a ti

Mikey: haa , oye también le gusta Julie!

Rahp: no seas (dándole un zape) creo que conoció a una tal Alis

Donnie: es Aplir no Alis

Rahp: como sea

Leo: genial ahora solo faltas tu Rahp , dime a quien conociste? (en tono burlón)

Rahp: a nadie , y tu mejor ni hables Leo , que hay de ti y tu "Daf"

Leo: que! , claro que no

Donnie: pero que hay de "me llamo Daphne pero tu me puedes llamar Daf" (imitando la voz de la chica)

MyR: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

Leo: luego hablamos , ya tocaron la campaña del recreó

Y inicio el recreó...con las chicas

Julie: vamos chicas (corriendo a el comedor de el instituto) se acabarán la pizza!

En el comedor del instituto

Sofí: siiii , llegamos a tiempo

Julie: zafó para traer la pizza

Aplir: zafó

Karai: zafó (sin ganas)

Sofí: ya que , de que la quieren?

AyJ: peperoni

Sofí: Karai?

Karai: sushi

Sofí: bueno ahora regreso

Mientras en la mesa de los chicos...

Leo: te toca Rahp , ve por la pizza

Rahp: yo por que?

Donnie: pues porque perdiste en piedra , papel o tijera (haciendo tijeras con los dedos)

Rahp: pues ya que, pero a la próxima va Mikey

En la cocina de el instituto. ...

SyR: una pizza de peperoni por favor (dijeron al unánime)

(Los dos jóvenes se vieron entre si)

Cocinero: es para los dos?

Rahp: que claro que no! (dijo nervioso)

Sofí: ha y sushi por favor (algo tímida , raro en ella)

Cocinero: en seguida , pizza y sushi! (gritó hacia la cocina , donde no había nadie)

(Los chicos esperaron , mientras su comida era preparada , hubo un silencio incómodo que hacía que los minutos parecieran horas)

Cocinero: listo

Rahp: ya era hora_ que hermosos ojos y sus labios...es simplemente hermosa...parece un ángel...wow_

Sofí: gracias _que guapo es...y esos ojos...sus ojos...wow_

(Ambos caminaban de regreso a el comedor)

Rahp: y...cual es tu nombre?

Sofí: Sofía y tu?

Rahp: Rahpael Hamato , mucho gusto (extendiendo su mano hacia la chica)

Sofí: igualmente (tomando y agitando levemente su mano)

Rahp: eres la hermana de esa chica...am...Cómo se llama...a sí , Julie

Sofí: si , ella es mi hermana , ocurre algo con ella?

Rahp: ha! , no , bueno...mi hermano Mikey a estado...pues como tonto cuando la vio...si comprendes verdad?

Sofí: sí claro...entiendo

Rahp: oye , eres nueva en Hollywood Arts?

Sofí: pues no , es mi segundo año aquí , y tu?

Rahp: yo y mis hermanos somos nuevos , es nuestro primer día en Hollywood Arts

Sofí: y que tal les parece el instituto?

Rahp: pues es genial , tu sabes , fiestas , piscina , teatro , am...más fiestas ha y más fiestas (dijo algo gracioso haciendo reír a la chica)

Sofí: hablando de fiestas , ya sabes que el comité de bienvenida organizará una fiesta pues...de bienvenida?

Rahp: claro...ese chico extraño me dijo...am...como es que se llama? (se preguntó a si mismo) a sí Johnny , lo conoces?

Sofí: sí , el la ésta organizado , y...con quien irás? (algo nerviosa)

Rahp: pues...aun no tengo pareja , y tu? (también algo nervioso)

Sofí: no , supongo que tus hermanos tampoco?

Rahp: pues , no

Sofí: si , YO y mis hermanas tampoco tenemos pareja (incitando al chico , para que le hiciera una pregunta)

Rahp: y...cuantas hermanas tienes?

Sofí: am...dos y una que es como nuestra hermanastra

Rahp: ja , que casualidad yo tengo tres hermanos

Sofí: y...donde están tus hermanos? (entrando al comedor *al aire libre*)

Rahp: por aya (señalando una mesa donde se encontraban Leo , Donnie y Mikey)

Rahp: y tus hermanas?

Sofí: son ellas (señalando a una donde se encontraban Julie , April y Karai)

Rahp: bueno nos vemos luego? , mis hermanos esperan su pizza

Sofí: claro , nos vemos luego (ambos se dirigieron a sus mesas)

En la mesa chicos...

Leo: te tardaste mucho Rahp

Rahp: ya llegue , ¿no? (algo molesto)

Leo: ya , tranquilo , solo fue un comentario

(En cuanto Rahp colocó la pizza sobre la mesa Mikey se abalanzó sobre la pizza seguido por sus hermanos)

Mikey: oye que hay de chica con la que venías platicando? (preguntó con una mirada pícara)

Rahp: que! , am...nada , ¿por que? (algo nervioso)

Mikey: tranquilo , solo fue una pregunta

(Donnie sólo veía a esa chica que solo reía con sus hermanas *April*)

Leo: Donnie , estás bien? (dijo pasando su mano enfrente de Donnie , sacándolo de sus pensamientos)

Donnie: ha , que , si

Mikey: oye Donnie me pasas los apuntes de matemáticas? , es que cuando estaba por copiarlos el profe los borró

Donnie: toma (dándole una libreta que había sacado de su mochila)

(Los chicos siguieron comiendo y hablando sobre la escuela)

En la mesa de chicas...

Julie: entonces le dije pero yo pedí un gato no un pato (terminado de contar un chiste)

(Las chicas soltaban rías , todas menos Karai quien terminaba su sushi)

Julie: no te pareció gracioso Karai?

Karai: es gracioso , solo que no me gusta reír , tu sabes es algo patético (dijo fríamente)

Sofí: oye reina malvada , la noche de brujas ya pasó , te deberías de quitar el disfraz (dijo al ver su ropa y su manera de hablar)

April: por favor no empiecen a pelear tan temprano (tratando de calmar la situación)

Karai: yo seré la reina malvada pero tu eres una ignorante (mientras tomaba sus cosas pero la voz de su hermana la detuvo)

Sofí: sabes a lo menos yo vivo mi vida tu que haces te la pasas dando...lástima , tu y tu maldito carácter eres insoportable (gritándole a Karai)

Karai: sólo las trato de cuidar , pero hacen mi tarea imposible

Sofí: nadie te a pedido tu ayuda , no te necesito , yo me puedo cuidar sola

Karai: quisiera ver que lo intentaras

Sofí: a lo menos yo tendría un motivo por cual cuidar a MIS hermanas , pero tu?

(Karai sólo se retiró de la mesa sin a hacer otro comentario)

April: Sofía pero que rayos te ocurre , ella es nuestra hermana

Sofí: hermana? , por dios ni ella misma sabe donde esta su familia

JyA: SOFÍA!

Julie: nosotras somos su familia So

Mientras en el casillero de Karai

POV DE KARAI

_llegue a mi casillero totalmente negro con símbolos blancos , lo abrí , dentro de este se encontraba Naga , quien se colgó a mi hombro en cuanto me vio , mi rostro no refleja expresión alguna , había un silencio tranquilizante por el pasillo , Naga me miró con ternura y se acurruco en mi cuello mientras yo me sentaba en las escaleras._

Naga: control Karai , control , recuerda lo fundamental es el control (tratando de tranquilizar a Karai)

(Karai dio un suspiro , tratando de tranquilizarse , mientras sus ojos se volvían violetas)

Naga: Karai tranquila (mientras los ojos de Karai volvían a ser grises)

Karai: listo (dijo en un suspiro)

Naga: has mejorado (levantando los ánimos)

Karai: esto es estúpido , no los puedo controlar ni un maldito segundo (dijo frustrada)

Naga: lo lograrás , no te preocupes

Karai: ¿lograrlo? , acaso no me has visto , y me dices que los controlare!

Naga: lo lograrás , yo lo sé

Karai: que hice yo , dime Naga! , que hice yo para merecer esto!? (frustrada)

Naga: merecer que?

Karai: ser esto una...una... (suspiro)..máquina de destrucción

Naga: no eres una máquina de destrucción

Karai: mientras no controle mis poderes lo seré (agachado la mirada)

Naga: sabes cuantas criaturas darían su vida por tener tus poderes

Karai: y sabes que yo preferiría morir a tener esto

Naga: Karai , tienes algo que otros solo han tenido en sueños

Karai: dices que quieren esto?

Naga: sí

Karai: entonces que lo tengan ellos! , yo no pedí esto , ni siquiera tenía conciencia cuando me fueron otorgados

Naga: de verías alegrarte , naciste con un gran don

Karai: estúpidos poderes (molesta)

Naga: Karai! , devez aprender a vivir siendo una Vulturi

Karai: y si no quiero , yo no pedí estos malditos poderes

Naga: déjame enseñarte , no a controlarlos si no a dominarlos , soy tu guardiana Karai , déjame hacer mi trabajo

(Karai pensó por un momento su respuesta)

Karai: tienes razón , si , enséñame

(Karai se paró al oír la chicharra soñar , se dirigió corriendo al salón de historia , el cual era su próxima clase)

En la clase de ingles...con los chicos

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración<strong>

**Karai no es una "Vulturi" como los de crepúsculo**

**Y ya aclarada la "cosa" .**

**Aquí termina este capítulo , espero y les guste , lean y comenten **

**Sayonara ^_^**


	8. Regreso a clases tercera parte

Maestra: Buenos días alumnos , yo soy la Señorita María del Río

Casey: ¿señorita? (haciendo una broma por la edad de la "señorita")

Irma: Jones callete , la "señorita" te puede escuchar (siguiéndole el juego a Casey)

(El salón era recorrido por pequeñas risas , esto gracias a la broma de Casey y Irma)

Maestra: que les parece tan gracioso (dejando de escribir en el pizarrón y volteando a ver a los alumnos)

Irma: nada maestra (aguantando la risa)

(La maestra siguió escribiendo en el pizarrón)

Casey: Irma ¿con quien irás al baile de bienvenida? (Susurrando)

Irma: ya sé quieres que vaya contigo , pero sabes que no me gustas Jones , lo siento

Casey: no te iba a pedir que fueras conmigo , ni siquiera me gustas , yo ya tengo pareja (alzando el pecho *orgullo de macho*)

Irma: así? , quien es la desafortunada?

Casey: ja , ja , muy graciosa , te sorprendería saber cuantas chicas me rogaron para que fuera con ellas

Irma: tu mamá no cuenta Jones

Casey: Karai irá conmigo

Irma: enserio?! (asombrada)

Casey: bueno aún no dice que si pero tampoco dijo que no

Irma: te aseguro que no irá

Casey: tan mal estoy?

Irma: no eso , ya sabes como es , además siempre esta ocupada

Casey: pero se te olvida algo muy importante , las chicas irán , por lo tanto ella tiene que ir

Irma: (pensó por un momento) tienes razón , tal vez si irá

Casey: aún así iremos como amigos , yo la quiero como una hermana (agachado la mirada) supongo (suspiro)

Irma: espere, no, no, te gusta Karai? (Emocionada)

Casey: que! , no! , estás loca

Irma: no lo niegues Jones

Casey: no! , tengo un cariño inmenso hacía ella , pero solo eso

(Irma lo miro con una mirada pícara y cruzándose de brazos desde su lugar)

Irma: esta bien te creo

En la clase de historia...con las chicas

Julie: no le entiendo nada al profe (le susurro a April)

April: y tu crees que yo si? ( susurrando)

Maestro: rezuman lo más importante de la lección 16 , para ahorita

(Sofí alzó la mano)

Maestro: si Estefaní?

Sofí: es Sofía

Maestro: Cómo sea , que ocurre?

Sofí: puedo ir al baño?

Maestro: esta bien Señorita Saki , pero no se tarde

( Sofí salió del salón)

April: irá a maquillarse ¿verdad? (le pregunto a Julie)

Julie: seguro , pero por que? (poniendo una cara pícara)

April: no seas ( dándole un zape)

Julie: au! ( sobándose la cabeza)

Karai: se quieren calmar! (regañando a sus hermanas entre susurros)

April: esta bien

Julie: que página dijo el profe? ( ojeando su libro)

April: la lección 16

Julie: esta larguísima (viendo la pagina)

Karai: pues yo que tu me apuro (dándole una leve palmada en la espalda)

En el baño de chicas...

(Sofí estaba frente al espejo , aplicando rimer en sus pestañas)

**POV DE** **SOFÍ**

_Rahpael...que lindo nombre , bueno no sé si sea el más lindo pero es lo único que recorre mi mente en este momento , esperen...¿el pensará en mi? , ¿le gustare? , ¿pensará que soy linda? , ¿querrá ser solo mi amigo? Ayyyy! Maldita adolescencia , bueno no puede ser tan malo que me guste un chico ¿o si? , ¿qué hay de mi padre? , vamos el esta saliendo con Meredith Blake , ahora que me acuerdo siempre les dicen Blade pero soy Blake , ja ja ja , eso me alegro el día , pero aun así tengo que soportar a ese trío de brujas que se creen mis "hermanas"_

**FIN DEL POV DE SOFÍ**

Daphne: Hola (entrando al baño)

Sofí: Hola (entre dientes)_ hablando del rey de Roma..._

Daphne: (mirando el reloj de su celular) y... (pasaron unos segundos)..ahora (sono la chicharra anunciándoles a los alumnos que su tortura ya había acabado , digo que las clases habían terminado)

Sofí: al fin... (saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose a el salón)

En el salón...con las chicas

Karai: te perdiste una clase (cruzada de brazos)

Sofí: estaba en el baño

Karai: toda una clase en el baño?

Sofí: fue solo fue media clase (con una sonrisa inocente)

Karai: (Karai la miró por unos segundos) toma (dándole su bolso) nos tenemos que ir (saliendo de el salón)

En el salón...con los chicos

Maestra: ya se pueden retirar , a y la tarea es para la próxima clase

Todos: hasta mañana

(Y así todos los alumnos salieron al campus de el instituto)

Con los chicos...

Donnie: que pesado día (dejándose caer al césped)

Rahp: ¿tu crees? (sentándose al lado de Donnie)

Leo: no creen que a los maestros se les paso la mano con la tarea?

Mikey: si , tenemos tarea de matemáticas , inglés , química , arte

Donnie: si , pero ustedes dos se salvan yo soy quien le tiene que ayudar a Mikey con la tarea (dirigiéndose a Rahp y Leo)

Mikey: oye! , ni que fuera tan bruto

Rahp: no te subestimes , después de todo eres Mikey (dándole una leve palmada en la espalda)

(Mikey solo puso cara larga)

Leo: oigan cambiando de tema , ¿no han encontrado a las chicas que buscamos?

Rahp: bobonardo ¿ Cómo diablos quieres que las encontremos si ni si quiera las conocemos?

Donnie: sí Leo , lo único que e visto son chicas hermosas y normales como..ha... ( suspiro ) ...Aplir

Mikey: o como Julie (embobado)

Leo: parecen niños , aprendan de Rahp y de mi , nosotros no nos hemos "enamorado" de ninguna chica (haciendo comillas con los dedos)

Donnie: más bien de ti (señalando a su hermano que tenia la mirada fija en una hermosa chica de ojos color miel)

Leo: lo que me faltaba (dándose un manotazo en la frente) Splinter me matará (resignándose)

Mikey: vamos Leo no es tan malo (animando a su hermano)

Leo: ¡que no es tan malo! se están desviando de la misión

Donnie: vamos Leo tu también tienes tu corazoncito (dijo con una mirada pícara y dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro)

Leo: (con una mirada de confusión) de que hablas?

Donnie: de quien mas? , de TU Daphne (haciendo énfasis en TU)

Leo: ni siquiera la conozco

Mikey: pues lo mismo nos pasa a nosotros

Leo: no entiendo

Rahp: mira Leo lo que el mono de circo quiso decir es que no las conocemos solo nos gustan

Mikey: exacto , espera , me llamaste mono de circo!

Rahp: yo?...no...sería incapaz de hacer eso (dijo en tono burlón)

Leo: ya chicos envés de estar perdiendo el tiempo deberían tratar de cumplir la misión

Rahp: oye Leo no crees que ya tenemos suficiente con los entrenamientos y sermones de el maestro Splinter?

Leo: Rahp el maestro Splinter solo quiere que estemos preparados para lo que venga

Mikey: y que podría venir según tu?

Leo: (acercándose a sus hermanos para que nadie lo escuchara) ¿recuerdan los ninjas del píe que encontramos?

D, RyM: sí?

Mikey: a y no eran los eran las , recuerdas

Leo: como no voy a recordar , si eso fue anoche Mikey?

Rahp: si Mikey (dándole un zape) además recuerda como le dejaron la nariz (burlándose de la nariz inflamada de Leo)

Donnie: ja ja ja ja ja tienes razón Rahp ya se me había olvidado

Leo: (algo molesto) chicos el punto no es mi nariz

Donnie: bueno y de que se trata? (parando de reír)

(Mikey y Rahp pararon de reír mientras les quedaban unas pequeñas lágrimas causadas por la risa)

Leo: bueno , el punto es que no debemos olvidar porque estamos aquí , recuerden esto es una misión no unas vacaciones (serio)

Mikey: tal vez podríamos decirle a el sensei que no las encontremos , así podríamos tener un descanso

Donnie: nunca pensé que diría esto pero...Mikey tiene razón

Rahp: sí Leo , piénsalo podríamos tomarnos unos días libres de entrenamientos...sería genial

Leo: (pensó por un momento) Pues...NO , no podemos mentirle a Splinter...( se quedaron unos minutos en silencio)...vamos a casa chicos

(Así Leo , Rahp , Donnie y Mikey salieron de Hollywood Arts)...con las chicas

Sofí: chicas que aremos tenemos serios problemas (seria)

April: cuáles problemas?

Sofí: Cómo que cuáles?

April: Sofí...no me digas que tenemos examen! (algo asustada)

Sofí: no...nuestros problemas son peores...

Julie: ya sé , la verruga de el Señor Drake a vuelto a crecer (dijo con asco)

Sofí: no! , bueno sí , pero...eso no es nuestra prioridad

Karai: So , nuestra prioridad es estudiar , recuerda lo que dijo el Señor Saki...debemos...

Sofí: sí , sí , sí , ya sé lo que dijo papá

April: y...según tu ¿cuál es nuestra prioridad Sofí?

Sofí: la fiesta de bienvenida

JyA: ¿la fiesta de bienvenida?

Sofí: pues si , ¿qué nos vamos a poner? , ¿con quien iremos al baile?

April: pues...yo vi a un chico esta mañana (dijo en voz baja y tímida con un leve sonrojo)

Sofí: ¿un chico? (con una mirada pícara)

April: pues...

Karai: sabes que Oroku nos matará ¿verdad?

Julie: no le metas miedo (dijo ar ver a una April con cara de susto)

Karai: o tal vez no (viendo la cara de su hermana) tal vez nos castigue de por vida (tratando de calmar la situación , ante esto April solo puso una cara de pánico)

Sofí: ya metiste la pata (le susurro a Karai)

Karai: ¿tu crees? (dijo sarcásticamente)

Julie: oigan podríamos seguir esta conversación en casa? , enserio miren a April (señalando a April que tenia una cara de pánico)

Sofí: ¿quien se lleva a April? (viendo a su hermana la cual estaba más tiesa que un palo)

Karai: yo la llevó (cargando a su hermana cómo costal de papas)

(Subieron a la camioneta , Sofí iba al volante Julie de copiloto , Karai y April en los asientos traseros)

En la mansión de los chicos...

En la sala...(Los chicos estaban sentados en al sofá de la sala viendo una película)

Mikey: cuidado con las pirañas! (le grito a la televisión)

Rahp: ya se la tragó

Donnie: técnicamente no la tragan la despedazan

Rahp: si lo que digas (sin darle importancia)

Leo: iré por más palomitas (dirigiéndose a la cocina ,donde encontró a Splinter)

En la cocina

Splinter: Leonardo que bueno que te veo , necesito hablar contigo (tomando del hombro a Leo)

Leo: que ocurre sensei?

Splinter: quería hablar contigo sobre la misión


	9. Preparativos para el baile de bienvenida

Leo: claro , que desea saber (algo nervioso)

Splinter: han encontrado a las hijas de Oroku Saki

Leo: pues...no , pero creemos que las han cambiado de escuela

Splinter: y por que creen eso?

Leo: Sensei no cree que es raro que no estén por ninguna parte

Splinter: tonterías , hoy es su primer día , tienen todo el ciclo escolar para cumplir su misión (dijo con esperanza)

Leo: sí claro , ...(silencio)... , (sono la alarma de el microondas) , ya están las palomitas (sacando la bolsa de palomitas de el microondas) bueno sensei iré a ver la película con mis hermanos (saliendo de la cocina)

Splinter: claro

En la sala

Mikey: oye Leo te tardaste mucho , dame (arrebatando la bolsa de palomitas)

Donnie: ¿ocurre algo Leo? , mira la cara que traes

Leo: chicos necesitamos concentrarnos en la misión (con voz seria)

Rahp: ya habrá tiempo para eso , ahora a descansar (poniendo los píes sobre la mesa de centro y sus manos atrás de la nuca)

Leo: tenemos que encontrar a las hijas de Oroku Saki , Donnie tienes alguna idea de cómo se verían?

Donnie: (pensó por un momento)...amm...creo que sí...pero no estoy muy seguro...

Leo: habrá que arriesgarnos...

En el penthome...con las chicas

Julie: esta viva? (pasando su mano enfrente de April)

April: claro que estoy viva! , pero no por mucho tiempo (preocupada)

Sofí: vamos no es para tanto , además Karai no dirá nada , ¿verdad Karai? (voltearon a ver a Karai , quien está amarrada a una silla y tratando de zafar sus ataduras)

Karai: sí , y no había necesidad de atarme (zafándose y parándose de la silla)

Julie: ¿Cómo hiciste eso? (al ver que su hermana había desatado las cuerdas)

Karai: tengo una daga en el bolsillo de el pantalón (mostrando la pequeña daga)

Sofí: hay problemas más importantes (apuntando con la cabeza a April)

Julie: a sí... , April...(con voz seria)...cuéntamelo todo (muy emocionada)

April: su nombre es Donatello , y... (Sofí la interrumpe)

Sofí: Dona... que?

April: Donatello

Julie: ¿Cómo lo conociste? , ¿es guapo? , ¿es tu novio? , ¿se casarán? , ¿cuántos hijos tendrán?

April: ¿Cómo que hijos? , y no me voy a casar! (gritando)

Sofí: no sea payasa (dándole un zape a Julie)

Karai: quieren que nos descubran , o que?! , no griten , Bertran podría oírlas

Julie: Bertran es de confianza , aun que...(pensando)...tienes razón , mejor nos callamos

Karai: y...que hay de..."Donnie" (haciendo comillas con los dedos)

( Las chicas pensaron por un momento)

Julie: bueno...que a April le guste un chico no es el fin del mundo (haciendo sonreír a April)

Karai: exacto no es el fin del mundo...es nuestro fin (dijo con mucha tranquilidad , y borrando la sonrisa de April)

Sofí: cállate (recibiendo un pisotón por parte de Sofí)

April: saben...dejemos esto de los chicos para otro momento , estoy muy cansada y necesito un baño

Sofí: April tiene razón , además Julie necesita un baño con urgencia...(olfateando levemente a su hermana) uff..con mucha urgencia

Julie: oye!

Karai: entonces nos cambiamos y bajamos a el comedor a cenar

(Cada una fue a su respectiva habitación y se dio una ducha)

Con los chicos...En el laboratorio de Donnie

Rahp: y bien genio ¿que encontraste?

Donnie: aún nada (tecleando en la computadora)

Rahp: pues apúrate!

Leo: oye Donnie podrías , am no sé , podrías ver la página de *Industrias Saki*

Mikey: ¿Industrias Saki?

Leo: sí , es el nombre de la compañía de Oroku Saki

Donnie: no lo había pensado (entrando a la pagina oficial de Industrias Saki)

Rahp: y...bien?

Donnie: bueno , la compañía de Oroku Saki se dedica a crear , probar , experimentar y exportar armas

Rahp: ja , genial estamos perdidos

Leo: algo más?

Donnie: (tecleando en la computadora) amm...están las direcciones de las fábricas

Rahp: hay una en Nueva York?

Donnie: sí!

Leo: genial! , ¿dónde está?

Donnie: está a las afueras de Nueva York , al sur

Mikey: qué esperamos! , vamos

Leo: espera Mikey , tenemos que idear un plan para entrar sin ser detectados

Rahp: y que sugieres intrépido?

Mientras los chicos elaboraban su plan...con las chicas

Chef: que desean cenar Señoritas?

Sofí: lo que quieras

Chef: enseguida estará su cena señoritas

Karai: ¿quieren salir esta noche?

Sofí: sí , podríamos ir al parque de atracciones o al.. (Karai le detuvo)

Karai: no me refiero a ir a el parque de atracciones

Sofí: ha...(entendiendo a que se refiere su hermana)

Karai: ¿quieren ir a hacer la guardia?

April: yo me apunto

Julie: yo me quedaré a cubrirles la espalda con las hermanas "Kardashian" (haciendo comillas con los dedos)

Karai: Sofí , ¿vienes?

Sofí: me quedare , vigilare a Julie , no vaya a meter la pata , cómo siempre

Julie: oye! , yo no meto la pata (pensó por un momento) , bueno no muy seguido (volvió a pensar) , esta bien tal vez si meta la pata

Karai: bueno April y yo nos cambiaremos , ustedes distraigan a las Kardashian , si hacen preguntas de dónde estamos díganles una excusa coherente

Julie: entendido

April: iré a vestirme (subiendo las escaleras)

Sofí: oye Karai , ¿para que vienen el trío de brujas?

Karai: querían que les ayudaramos para preparar el baile de bienvenida

Sofí: ya estuvo que morí por la patria

Karai: no es tan malo...esta bien si es malo...pero seguro que sobrevives

April: estoy lista (bajando las escaleras)

Karai: vamos , tenemos que ir hasta la fábrica

Julie: adiós chicas (viendo cómo sus hermanas subían las escaleras)

April: adiós

En la azotea de el penthome

Karai: apúrate April , hay que ir a la fábrica de armas

April: y dónde queda eso?

Karai: a las afueras de Nueva York

April: bueno , por lo menos no está lejos

Karai: aún así hay que llegar rápido , están experimentando con una nueva arma y necesitan tener seguridad extra por si algo sale mal

April: entiendo , pero se supone que están creando armas , que podría salir mal?

Karai: am..nada solo quieren seguridad (mintiendo)

Con los chicos

Leo: bueno esté es el plan Rahp y Mikey se encargarán de eliminar la seguridad de el lugar , mientras yo y Donnie investigamos que clase de armas elaboran , entendieron?

Mikey: me repites la pregunta

Rahp: (dándole un zape) tu solo sígueme

Leo: entonces es hora de la patrulla

(Los Hamato salieron de su casa , en dirección a la fábrica)

Con April y Karai

April: es aquí? (al ver que su hermana se detuvo)

Karai: sí es aquí

April: y ahora que?

Karai: sígueme

(Karai bajo el edificio de un salto y April bajo del edificio por las escaleras de incendio , una vez abajo)

Karai: tu vigila afuera yo vigilare adentro , entendido

April: entendido

Karai: una cosa más vas a vigilar desde la azotea

Aplir: ok , oye espera , si alguien viene y no puedo luchar?

Karai: para eso están los boquitoquis

April: ok

(Karai entró a la fábrica y April subió a la azotea)

A unas cuantas azoteas de la fábrica

Mikey: ya llegamos?

Donnie: no...

Mikey: ya llegamos? (caminando por la azotea)

Donnie: no...(caminando por la azotea)

Mikey: ya merin mérito? (dijo como si fuera un trabalenguas)

Donnie: no... ( algo fastidiado)

Mikey: ya merin merin mérito? ( aún como un trabalenguas)

Donnie: no!...( ya muy molesto)

Mikey: (solo bajo la cabeza) Ya llegamos? (volvió a subir la cabeza con una gran sonrisa)

Donnie: YA! , ya Mikey ya llegamos (deteniéndose enfrente de una gran fábrica)

(Los chicos estaban enfrente de una gran fábrica)

Leo: ya conocen el plan , a ponerlo en marcha (saltando a la azotea de la fábrica)

(Seguido por Donnie , Rahp y Mikey)

En la azotea de la fábrica

(Los chicos cayeron en la azotea sin ser detectados por los ninjas del píe y ni por April)

Donnie: entremos Leo (abriendo una pequeña ventana y saltando , seguido por Leo)

Rahp: ja! , genial me dejaron con el tarado de Mikey

Mikey: oye! tío

Rahp: no grites , nos podrían descubrir (tapando la boca de Mikey con su mano)

Soldado de el pié 1: que fue eso?

Soldado de el pié 2: tu también lo escuchaste?

Soldado de el pié 1: sí

Soldado de el pié 2: hay que informarle a la Señorita Saki (girando , para avisar a April)

(cuando se fueron los soldados)

Rahp: oíste eso Mikey?

Mikey: sí , a los soldados de el píe

Rahp: no , ellos dijeron algo sobre la Señorita Saki (con algo de entusiasmo)

Mikey: a...sí...( muy despreocupado)

Rahp: que no comprendes?!

Mikey: pues...no

Rahp: el dijo Señorita Saki , eso quiere decir que puede ser una de las hijas de Oroku Saki

Mikey: claro (al fin comprendiendo)

Rahp: sigamos a los soldados de el píe (dijo siguiendo a los dos soldados , con Mikey)

Con Donnie y Leo

* * *

><p>Y...Aquí la paramos...capítulo 9 terminado<p>

Sayonara ^_^


	10. Preparativos para el baile segunda parte

Leo: Donnie has encontrado algo? (mientras Donnie estaba buscando en la computadora central de la fábrica)

Donnie: no , y no presiones! (tecleando en la computadora)

Leo: pues no te presionaría , si no hubiera soldados de el pié por todo el piso y que además estén apunto de despertar (Donnie volteo , se encontró con una escena no muy linda , había soldados malheridos y apunto de despertar)

Donnie: me apuro , me apuro (tecleando más rápido , pero de repente paro) amm...Leo(dijo con una cara de susto frente a la computadora)

Leo: ¿sí? (acercándose a su hermano)

Donnie: crean armas nucleares y...(guardo silencio por el asombro)

Leo: ¿y?..

Donnie: están experimentando con armas humanas...

Leo: pero cómo?!

Donnie: no tengo ni idea (con asombro) es...es..técnicamente imposible , la ciencia a comprobado en más de una ocasión que los humanos no son compatibles con la tecnología , además nadie aguantaría un tratamiento tan complejo y doloroso

Leo: entonces cómo es que lo han logrado?

Donnie: no lo sé , no tiene ningún archivo , sólo están los nombres de los creadores de el proyecto (viendo la pantalla de la computadora)

Con April

Soldado de el pié 1: Señorita Saki (Aplir volteo y a su espalda encontró a el soldado de el píe)

April: sí?

Soldado de el pié 1: Señorita Saki al parecer hay intrusos en la fábrica , esperamos órdenes (arrodillándose frente a April)

April: amm...bueno (sin saber que hacer)...le avisaré a Cullen (tomó su boquitoqui para avisar a Karai)

**Conversación por boquitoqui**

**April: Karai necesito ayuda**

**Karai: que ocurre? **

**April: al parecer hay intrusos en la fábrica**

**Karai: Tiger claw y yo iremos en unos minutos , mientras diles a los soldados que efectúen la maniobra K delta , a y April no te alejes de los soldados por ningún motivo**

**April: entendido Karai**

**Karai: una cosa más , aquí me conocen como Cullen , así que dime Cullen**

**April: ok?**

**Fin de conversación por boquitoqui**

Con April

April: ejecuten la maniobra K delta (ordenó a los soldados)

Soldado de el pié 2: entendido

(Los soldados caminaron a los bordes de la azotea y se pusieron en posición de ataque)

Mientras con Karai y Tiger claw

Karai: April necesita ayuda , hay que ir a la azotea (dijo a Tiger claw)

Tiger claw: se supone que tu trabajo es protegerlas ¿no?

Karai: ese no es mi trabajo (molesta)

Tiger claw: pues si lo fuera...te abrían despedido ase mucho tiempo Cullen

Karai: deja de molestar y sube a la azotea (dijo a Tiger claw)

Tiger claw: tu no me mandas niñata , yo no soy un simple soldado al que puedes mandarle

Karai: tal vez no , pero Shreder no estará del todo contento si se entera de que dejamos sola a April!

Tiger claw: (con una mirada de odio) sube niña, en un momento te alcanzo (entre dientes)

(Karai subio a la azotea , seguida por Tiger claw)

En la azotea

Aplir: (acercándose a Karai) que bueno que están aquí

Tiger claw: que ocurrió (al ver que todos los soldados estaban en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor)

April: no lo sé, ay algo aquí que acabo con todos los soldados

Karai: sea lo que sea , no creo que venga a tomar el té con nosotros

Tiger claw: eso tenlo por seguro (sacando su arma)

Con Donnie y Leo

Donnie: ya e terminado tengo toda la información

Leo: perfecto , ahora salgamos de aquí

(Donnie y Leo subieron al ducto de ventilación , se arrastraron por este para poder salir)

Con Rahp y Mikey

Mikey: bueno ya eliminamos a los soldados de el pié , ahora que?

Rahp: guarda silencio, quiero oír lo que están hablando (apuntando a Karai , April y Tiger claw)

Leo: chicos ya nos tenemos que ir (dijo asustado a Mikey y Rahp)

Mikey: viejo no hagas eso me matarás de un susto (tocando su agitado corazón)

Donnie: no van a creer lo que descubrimos... (Rahp le tapó la boca)

Rahp: silencio! (entre susurros)

Leo: que ocurre? (susurrando)

Rahp: ella es una de las hijas de Oroku Saki (apuntando a April)

Leo: eso es genial , hemos encontrado a una faltan tres

(April se quitó la mascara dorada que cubría la mitad de su rostro)

Donnie: (boquiabierto) esperen ella es... (paralizado)

Leo: ¿es? (pasando su mano enfrente de Donnie)

Donnie: es Aplir... (en un suspiro)

Rahp: espera , que no se supone que Aplir tiene otras tres hermanas

Donnie: sí , Juliana , Sofía y...¿cuál era el nombre de la otra?

Mikey: es Kira , ¿no?

Rahp: no , creo que es Kori

Leo: no, es Kiori

Donnie: bueno el nombre no importa , lo malo es que ahora sabemos quienes son las hijas de Oroku Saki (con la mirada baja al igual que Mikey y Rahp)

Leo: lo siento chicos...

Rahp: no importa Leo , salgamos de aquí ( intentando ser fuerte)

(Los chicos estaban a punto de retirarse cuando...)

Xever: ay están! (apuntando a los chicos)

Karai: a por ellos (lanzándose a la pelea *sin mascara*)

(La pelea comenzó , April contra Mikey , Rahp contra Xever *cara de pez* , Donnie contra Tiger claw y claro Leo contra Karai

En la pelea de Leo y Karai

Leo chocaba su Katana contra la de Karai , la pelea iba muy pareja , ambos son muy buenos en el ninjutsu , Leo tiraba golpes al aire ya que Karai los esquiva con facilidad , así continuo la pelea hasta que en un movimiento en falso ambos tropiezan y Leo queda encima de Karai , ambos sentían las respiraciones agitadas del otro , se perdían en los ojos del otro , para Karai era como undirse en un océano sin fin , y para Leo era como viajar al espacio con todas esas estrellas que parecían reflejarse en los ojos de Karai. Los segundos se volvieron horas , pero claro , todo lo bueno en esta vida tiene su fin y en este caso el fin fue Rahp quien le grito a Leo desde otra azotea.

Rahp: Leo que estas haciendo? , acaba con ella! (le grito muy molesto)

Leo por fin salió de la "baba" y reaccionó , al igual que Karai , la cual con una patada se lo quito de encima por suerte Leo cayo de pié pero envés de seguir la pelea salto a la azotea donde se encontraban sus hermanos , dejando a Karai totalmente confundida. Después de esto los chicos corrieron hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Karai se quedo algo aturdida por lo que había pasado

**POV DE KARAI**

_Me siento extraña , es como si un montón de diminutos insectos revolotearan dentro de mi estómago , esperen son las ganas de vomitar , volteo a todos lados asegurándome de que nadie vio eso , si Oroku se entera tal vez piense que estoy "enamorada" o algo así , por dios , ¿enserio? yo enamorada , NUNCA! ,siempre e creído que el " amor " sólo es un lapso de tiempo en el que los humanos pierden la cordura y hacen cosas de las que después se arrepienten, por suerte yo se controlar esa absurda emoción , de echo controlo todas estas emociones gracias a Oroku Saki , el piensa que las emociones y sentimientos son una debilidad , y en gran parte tiene razón , de echo no entiendo como un noviazgo que no llevan ni un maldito mes se dicen con toda confianza el ya famoso " TE AMO " , un te amo no se lo puedes dar a alguien que solo has conocido por un mes o dos , un te amo se gana , no con chocolates o con flores , se gana demostrado a la persona que amas que es lo más importante para ti , yo no le daría un "te amo" al primer chico que se me atraviese , se lo daría a un chico que REALMENTE ME HAGA FELIZ Y QUÉ YO LO HAGA FELIZ que ambos sintamos que no podemos vivir sin el otro , ok , no tanto así pero por hay va , , otra cosa que no entiendo es como cuando se está enamorado se es tan pero tan cursi_

**FIN DEL POV**

April buscaba a Karai por las azoteas hasta que pudo ver a su "hermana" mayor en la azotea de un restaurante

April: Karai al fin te encuentro! (corriendo hasta su hermana)

Karai: yo también me alegro de verte (dijo casi en un suspiro ya que estaba siendo aplastada por el abrazo de April) estas bien? , dónde están Tiger claw y Xever?

April: ellos fueron a la sede de el pié , me dijeron que te buscara , ellos no lo hicieron porque dicen que no te soportan

Karai: el sentimiento es mutuo , yo tampoco los soporto (dijo en tono burlón sacándole una pequeña risa a April)

April: (parando de reír) irás a la sede de el pié?

Karai: no , ya es tarde y hay que ir casa ( apunto de saltar al próximo edificio pero April la detuvo )

April: espera , podemos pasar por una pizza al restaurante de Murakami San?

Karai: esta bien , pero rápido , Sofía debe estar como loca (acordándose que Sofí y Julie estaban aguantando a las "Kardashian")

(April y Karai se dirigieron a *Murakami's*)

Mientras con Sofí y Julie

Daphne: y bien...rojo cerezo o rojo escarlata? (mostrando dos tonos para las decoraciones , ambos lucían totalmente iguales)

Sofí: Daphne cuantas veces te e dicho que son iguales! (dijo muy frustrada , enterando la cara en un cojin)

Daphne: y bien...cual? (con entusiasmo)

Sofí: cuenta Sofí...cuenta (se dijo así misma) 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 (inhalo , exhalo y logro calmar su temperamento , el cual estaba al borde de explotar)

Continuará...


	11. Preparativos para el baile tercera parte

POV** DE SOFÍ**

_Voy a matar a Karai , ya no aguanto a las "Kardashian tercera generación" , lo peor es que están haciendo muchas preguntas , tantas que ya me dio migraña_

**FIN DEL POV**

Julie: ya estoy harta (susurrando a Sofí)

Sofí: ¿tu crees que yo no? (susurrando)

Julie: ¿cuanto más tardará Karai? (susurrando)

Sofí: no lo sé , ¿cuanto tiempo llevamos soportando a las Kardashian? (susurrando)

Julie: (viendo su celular) 30 minutos (susurrando)

Sofí: sólo 30 minutos?! (exclamó) se me a parecido una eternidad

Julie: sabes creo que Karai y April aún van a tardar (resignándose a aguantar a las Kardashian tercera generación)

Sofí: ¿por?

Julie: porque son las 9:43 (casi llorando)

Sofí: (casi llorando) estamos pérdidas

Daphne: y...¿que color para los manteles , lavanda o violeta? (mostrando dos trozos de tela totalmente iguales)

SyJ: ¡los dos son iguales! (dijeron en un grito de desesperación) ¡KARAI , APRIL(dijeron en coro y voltearon a ver a las "Kardashian")AUXILIO!

Zoe: no griten ...!

Julie: Zoe , tu fuiste vampira en otra vida verdad?

Zoe: lo dices por que tengo una figura inmortal (dando una vuelta sobre si misma y sintiéndose alagada por el comentario de Julie)

Julie: no...lo dije por que eres bien sangrona (riendo)

Zoe: ja, ja, muy graciosa, a y si yo soy sangrona tu tienes cara de simio de circo en tiempos de hambre

Julie: pues tu eres el clon de RBD

Zoe: ay gracias (sintiéndose alagada)

Julie: sí RBD. ...En escuela de la perrada

Zoe: tu tienes cara de hipopótamo mal parido (sacando la lengua)

Julie: ignorante

Zoe: rubia artificial (sacando la lengua)

Sofí: hey , hey que esa frase es mía

(Isabella paró la pelea)

Isa: ya basta niñas luego se dicen sus verdades

Daphne: dejando atrás las peleas , ¿por que no seguimos con lo de el baile?

Julie: pues ya que... (entre dientes)

Daphne: y...¿dónde aremos el baile?

Sofí: pues donde siempre los hacemos...

Zoe: ¿en el estacionamiento?

Sofí: pues sí...

Daphne: haa...(con voz de idiota)

Julie: me recuerdas que para navidad hay que regalarle un cerebro nuevo (dijo a Sofí)

Sofí: sí , pero primero que estrene este ¿no?

Julie: amm...no creo que lo estrene

Isa: ¿de que hablan?

JyS: haa...de nada

Isa: (con el seño fruncido) ok...

Zoe: oigan ya que estamos hablando de fiestas...¿cuándo será la suya?

Sofí: ¿nuestra fiesta?

Zoe: sí...pronto cumplirán los 15 años , sí recuerdan ¿verdad?

Julie: haaa ya , sí... (lo dijo con toda tranquilidad y sin darle mucha importancia)... (pensó y reaccionó rápida e istericamente ) tiene razón! y no hemos planeado nada

Sofí: tienes razón! (reaccionó)

SYJ: NANA (Gritando)

Mientras con los chicos...

Los cuatro hermanos caminaban por las azoteas de la bella ciudad de Nueva York , tres de ellos con la mirada baja

Leo: chicos...tal vez nos hemos equivocado (tratando de animar a sus hermanos)no saben que día es mañana? (dijo son una gran sonrisa)

Mikey: haaa sí...mañana es día de sacar la basura (con algo de entusiasmo)

Leo: no!...mañana cumpliremos 15 años (con mucho entusiasmo)

(Esto hizo que a sus hermanos se les formara una gran sonrisa)

Mikey: tienes razón...ya somos hombres (llenándose de orgullo)

Donnie: técnicamente eso es hasta mañana

Rahp: que aremos mañana?

Leo: bueno mañana no hay clases , así que estaba pensando en que podríamos salir

Mikey: y con quien saldríamos?

Leo: pues con nosotros

Rahp: hey Leo , ya me estas confundiendo de bando , a mí me gustan las chicas

Leo: no me refería a eso

Donnie: aún así no es mala idea la de Rahp

Mikey: la de cambiarnos de bando

Donnie: no la de invitar a algunas chicas

Rahp: ¿quién crees que quiera salir contigo Donnie?

Mikey: no lo subestimes Rahp , hay chicas que están mal de la vista

Donnie: en realidad está pensando en invitar a ... Aplir

Leo: me parece buena idea

Rahp: que buena idea ni que Cuauhtemoc Blanco alineando con las chivas

Leo: que tiene de malo aún no está comprobado que ella sea hija de Oroku Saki , además podrías invitar a Sofía

Rahp: a claro y que Mikey invite a Juki (dijo en tono sarcástico)

Mikey: No es Juki es Julie

Rahp: no te metas enano!

Donnie: Rahp tiene razón , todos vimos a April (con la cabeza baja)

Leo: (pensó por un momento) esperen , recuerdan cuando luchamos contra el doctor Falco?

Donnie: ¿sí?

Leo: recuerdan que el sensei nos a contado que Falco trabaja para Oroku Saki?

Rahp: y Falco que tiene que ver con esto? (sin entender)

Leo: recuerdas que luchamos contra clones?

Rahp: ¿sí?

Leo: Falco pudo haber creado clones para Oroku Saki

Donnie: (pensó) no lo creo Leo , todos vimos a April

(Los chicos quedaron en silencio)

Leo: habrá que descubrirlo! (Dijo serio y emocionado)

Mikey: de que hablas? (sin entender)

Rahp: haaa no...(dijo ya que el sí lo había entendido)

Donnie: (reaccionó)no , no , no ni lo pienses Leo (entendiendo)

Leo: hooo sí... (dijo con una sonrisa pícara)

RyD: hooo noo! (negaron)

Mikey: oigan me integran en su conversación?! (dijo al ver que sus hermanos no le prestaban atención)

Donnie: no podemos hacer eso Leo , nos odiarían si se llegan a enterar

Leo: ojos que no ven corazón que no siente

Con estas últimas palabras los chicos siguieron su camino a casa , Donnie con un solo pensamiento *estamos fritos*

Con April y Karai

Karai: ya llegamos entra (abriendo la ventana de la habitación de April)

April: (entró , abrió su guarda ropa y empezó a sacar ropa) tenemos que cambiarnos (quitándose la armadura) Sofí y Julie deben estar histéricas (entró al baño) cambiate (grito desde el baño) hay ropa en mi guarda ropa , elige algo y pontelo rápido

Karai: (haciendo lo que había ordenado Aplir) dónde tienes tus zapatos? (preguntó a April)

April: hay unas cajas debajo de la cama

Karai: (asomándose debajo de la cama y sacando una caja) listo , gracias (poniéndose los zapatos)

April: (saliendo de el baño con una blusa amarilla de mangas cortas con el número 5 , unos Jeans azules bajo estos unas mallas negras y uno par de tenis blancos) te espero abajo (saliendo de su habitación)

Karai: (terminando de cambiarse con una blusa violeta de tirantes unos shorts blancos y tenis azul marino) estoy lista (se dijo a sí misma , tomó unas cajas de pizza abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación)

En la sala

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que llegaron Aplir y Karai , 7 adolescentes estaban en la sala decorando algunos recuerdos para los nuevos alumnos , decidiendo la banda que tocará esa noche , preparando un menú de lo que se servirá en la fiesta y claro riendo , divirtiéndose como cualquier chica

Zoe: entonces ¿quien creen que sea el chico más lindo de 3° H? (preguntó a todas las presentes)

(Las chicas pensaban su respuesta)

April: pues...sí hay chicos lindos pero todos son unos patanes

Karai: más bien son todos unos idiotas superficiales a los que solo les importa la apariencia

Daphne: yo no lo creo , acaso no han visto a Leonardo?

April: no

Daphne: de lo que te pierdes , el sí que es super lindo

Zoe: pues su hermano es más lindo

Sofí: ¿que hermano?

Zoe: Rahpael

Sofí: _estará hablando de él Rahpael que yo conozco , claro que esta hablando de él...¿quien más se llamaría Rahpael?...bueno tal vez si allá alguien que se llame Rahpael , pero no que tengan Hamato por apellido...(pensó)_

Julie: heee Sofí , tierra llamando a Sofí ¿me copias? (pasando su mano enfrente de Sofí)


	12. A quien extraño?

Sofí: ha..-q-que? (saliendo de la " baba")

Isa: estas bien?

Sofí: ho...sí..con algo de hambre iré a la cocina (dijo rápidamente , levantándose de el sofá y caminado a la cocina)

(Sofí se fue)

Zoe: ¿que no acabamos de cenar? (frunciendo el seño)

Daphne: sí...pero tal parece que sigue con hambre

Karai: es extraño ella siempre cuida su figura , la que normalmente se la pasa tragando es Julie (con una mano en la barbilla)

Julie: oye yo no tengo la culpa , la primera necesidad del hombre es comer (alzando el dedo al aire)

Isa: luego hablamos de dietas Julie (dando palmadas en la barriga de Julie) ja ja ja y valla que la necesitas , pero mis hermanas y yo nos tenemos que ir , ya es tarde y pronto oscurecerá

(Isabella , Daphne y Zoe subieron al ascensor , cuando este cerró sus puertas...)

Julie: adiós me saludan a nunca buelvas (sin que las recién salidas la escucharán)

April: Julie! (dándole un codazo)

Julie: que! (sobándose el brazo)

April: yo quería decir eso!

Julie: a la próxima avisas (aún sobándose el brazo)

Karai: iré a mi habitación , no molesten...las veo mañana (subiendo las escaleras)

(Cuando Karai se fue...)

Julie: ja! , siempre lo mismo la gente se va y Karai vuelve a ser Karai

April: (sin entender) a qué te refieres?

Julie: qué a qué me refiero!?...me refiero a que Karai siempre es tan indiferente , fría y misteriosa con nosotras pero mantiene la finta de "chica normal" (haciendo comillas con los dedos) con los demás , jamás te has preguntado ¿qué oculta? (con una mirada pícara y de curiosidad)

April: (dándole un zape) no y yo que tu ni me hago ilusiones , Karai no oculta nada , ella siempre a sido así , que acaso no recuerdas cuando éramos niñas y mientras jugábamos , Karai se la pasaba leyendo , con Naga , entrenando o escondida por los rincones? , Karai siempre a sido así , deberías agradecer que por lo menos nos dirige la palabra

Julie: sí nos dirige la palabra es sólo porque papá se lo pidió más bien se lo ordenó y Karai jamás a des obedecido una orden

April: bueno pero por lo menos nos habla ¿no?

Julie: sabes mejor aquí la paramos , veamos donde coños se a metido Sofí (dirigiéndose a la cocina)

En la habitación de una chica algo extraña...una chica de ojos grises estaba tumbada en su cama con una pequeña hámster , ¿pero que está haciendo la chica? , ¿porque le a metido el seguro a su puerta? , ¿que es lo que no quiere que nadie descubra?

Karai: que hermoso (mirando pequeños copos de nieve que recorrían toda la habitación) son hermosos ¿no lo crees Naga? (tomando unos entre sus manos)

Naga: valla que son hermosos...pero no todo es belleza (al decir esto Karai volteo a verla)

Karai: a que te refieres?

Naga: Karai , tus poderes son tan bellos como peligrosos (dijo señalando una foto que se encontraba en el tocador , la foto tenía grietas a causa de la baja temperatura que había en la habitación)

Karai: (parándose y tomando la foto) que acaso jamás los controlare? (en un suspiro el cual se llevaba todas sus esperanzas)

Naga: Karai tienes que tener fé

Karai: ase mucho tiempo la perdí Naga... (sentándose al costado de la cama y bajando la mirada)

Naga: entonces tendré que tener suficiente para ambas (Karai alzó la mirada y le regaló una sonrisa a Naga)

Karai: bueno mañana sera un gran día , todo un día libre (recostándose en la cama)

Naga: de echo tienen que ir al instituto

Karai: (con el seño fruncido) ¿porque?

Naga: cuando April y tú no estaban yo baje a la cocina , pude oír que tus hermanas se comprometieron a ayudar a las Blake a decorar el estacionamiento mañana

Karai: genial (dijo sarcásticamente) no hay mejor forma de perder un día libre que con el comité de bienvenida decorando y preparando el baile

Naga: bueno mira el lado bueno , parece que estas controlando este poder (al ver que en la habitación ya no había copos de nieve)

Karai: yo no e echo eso Naga...

Naga: a no?...bueno tal parece que se siguen controlando solos

Karai: sabes deberíamos ir a dormir (tapándose con las sábanas) Buenas noches (Naga se quedo dormida en la otra almohada)

Naga: (entre sueños) Buenas noches...

En la habitación de una chica pelirroja , salía de el baño con una pijama , se sentó al costado de la cama y baja la mirada...¿que es lo que le ocurre? , ¿en que piensa? , ¿en QUIEN piensa? , acaso ¿en Donatello? o ¿en alguien que se fue ase mucho tiempo?

April: (caminó hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas) si estuvieras aquí tal vez las cosas serían diferentes. Tal vez papá no estuviera con esa bruja de Meredith Blake , tal vez no tuviéramos que soportar a sus hijas , tal vez nos lleváramos mejor , tal vez Karai no sería tan fría , reservada y misteriosa , tal vez Sofí se llevaría mejor con Karai , tal vez Julie sería más feliz , tal vez nos podrías ayudar con nuestros problemas nos podrías aconsejar , a mí que necesito consejos sobre...amm...los cambios que le pasan a mi cuerpo o sobre chicos , sobre la escuela...pero lo más importante Cristal estuviera aquí con nosotras y no se hubiera escapado (dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizan) las extraño (en un suspiro)las extraño (con estas últimas palabras April se quedo dormida con algunas lágrimas en los ojos)

En otra habitación , una chica vestida de rosa daba vuelvas en la cama al no poder dormir y...¿porque no puede dormir? , ¿piensa en alguien? , ¿alguien a quien adora?

Sofí: ¿porque me dejaste Cristal? , dijiste que nos escapariamos juntas dijiste que me llevarías contigo dijiste que seriamos sólo tú y yo , tu y yo contra el mundo , enfrentando problemas , teniendo la aventura de nuestras vidas , ¿porque Cristal? , ¿porque? , prometimos estar siempre juntas. Pero en vez de eso me quede aquí con mi padre y mis dos hermanas y claro con el perro guardián de la familia...Karai o más bien la oveja negra de la familia (tapándose con las sábanas , decidida a poder dormir) Buenas noches Cristal (miro el techo) donde quiera que estés (después de esto Sofí se quedó dormida)

En la habitación de Julie , quien a diferencia de sus hermanas se había quedado dormida hace una hora , su habitación era recorrida por un hermoso silencio...pero esperen ¿que es ese sonido? , ¿de dónde proviene? , ¿de dónde o de quien?

¿?: duerme pequeña (dijo una dulce voz) descansa...mientras puedas

De pronto el viento soplo , esto hizo que las cortinas se las llevará el viento y también que Julie se despertará

Julie: ¡conejo de pascua deja mis galletas! (dijo despertando de su sueño) (*bostezo* , frotó sus ojos y entro en la realidad , en la cual no había conejos de pascua) que extraño creí haber oído algo (cerró la venta y volvió a dormir)

Del otro lado de mundo , en Japón

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí les dejo el cap. 12<strong>

**Corto lo sé...pero espero y les guste**

**Y arriba cap. 13¡ aún les queda mucho que soportar de mi mis locuras , mis chistes malos , mis ideas , mi locura a y ¿ya dije mi locura? **

**Bueno hasta el próximo cap...**

**Sayonara ^_^**


End file.
